Wrath of the Wolfgirl
by evilspoofauthorCassi
Summary: COMPLETE! A strange new creature is brought into the Pueblo of Los Angeles. Unknown to Luis Ramone, it already had an owner. Now Zorro must join the Keeper of the Wolves and free the pup before the full moon...or the Pack will destroy the pueblo.
1. Default Chapter

_**Wrath of the Wolfgirl**_

_**By Cassi**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Most humans know of stories of the place called Neverland. They talk of other humans such as the boy called Peter Pan, and the faries, and of Captain Hook. But, you see, there is much more to this place that is untold. I live in Neverland, far from the pirates, the Indians and even the Lost Boys. I live in a secluded place called the Neverwoods. A place where no other people in Neverland venture. They are afraid of us, you see. Afraid because they do not understand us. . . as most humans do not understand us. _

_My name is Harley, and I am a Neverwolf. This is my story, and it takes place long before there ever was a human called Peter Pan. Long before the battles against the legendary Captain Hook. Though there were Lost Boys, and there were Pirates and Indians, we did not pay them much attention. They avoided us, and we left them be._

_Though I am older and wiser now, I was foolish as a pup. I was the first born son of Nightmare and Moonbeam, the Alpha pair. I was destined to be the next Alpha-male of the pack, yet, at the time I was six months old, I did not want such a responsibility. I had never been out of the Woods before and I wanted to see the world. So one day, when my father and mother were busy patroling the Woods, I snuck away. I had no idea where I was going to go. All I knew was that I wanted to see everything. _

_So, being a curious pup, and not considering what would come of it, I snuck on board a Pirate ship. The ship sailed away with me on it. For a while, I know not how long,--as time to a young pup means nothing--I became bored with being below decks. This was not what I had wanted. I had wanted to see things. So, I snuck out to see what I could see. . . and then . . . then I was caught. I was put in a cage. _

_The Pirates would not go near me. They were too afraid of me. They vowed to get me off the ship any way they could. It was in that moment that I was caught, that I realized I could not feel the others in my mind. Always, I had shared a mind link with the Pack. Now, I could not find them. Suddenly, for the first time in my short life, I was afraid. And this was the beginning of my adventure. . ._

_**Chapter One**_

_**Diary of the Wolfgirl--April 1822 (Neverwoods)**_

* * *

_I hear him call to me even now. Nightmare and Moonbeam _

_urge me to go after him. His confusion and fear reach out _

_to me across the miles of ocean the separate us. The Pirates _

_have discovered his presence. They will remove him from _

_the ship at the closest stop._

_I am afraid of what will happen to him in a foreign land. _

_The sight of a Neverwolf to mortal eyes is often shocking. _

_The reactions of a mortal to a confused wolf can be deadly. _

_I must go at once before any person comes near him._

* * *

**Spanish California, just outside of the Los Angeles Pueblo 1822**

* * *

The pirate Captain glanced at the First Mate with a wicked smile. "I told you it would be easy." He remarked. "Fools like that are extemely greedy and very gullible."

The First Mate watched the soldiers take away the caged animal. "A bunch of suckers." He answered. "I can't believe they paid _us _so they could take it."

"They will realize their mistake in time." The Captain replied, knowingly. "I would have gladly paid _them _to take that beast away. Even now, the Creature comes for it."

--

In the shadows, a masked man listened to the conversations of the Pirates. He had followed the soldiers to the pier, wondering what they were up to. He had seen the animal bought by Luis Ramone. The very sight of it had caused Tornado to shy in fear. It had taken all his strength to hold the frightened stallion at bay.

What had the pitares meant by, "The Creature comes?" The pirates were obviously afraid of the Wolf-like Creature, with good reason.

"You should leave while you can." A voice spoke up behind him.

Zorro turned quickly and stared at the small pirate that stood by Tornado.

"Your horse is a smart animal." The small pirate went on. "They can sense evil, you know."

"What evil?" Zorro asked, suspiciously.

The pirate smiled. "When you first saw that creature, what was your first reaction?"

"What is it?" The masked man asked with an edge to his voice.

"What does it look like?" The pirate remarked, seemingly avoiding the question.

Zorro frowned, not liking the game this small man was playing. "In its appearence, it seems to be a wolf. . ." He paused. "But by the way it acts, one would think it was a mountain lion of some sort."

The pirate nodded, knowingly. "That is a young one." He replied. "Not nearly full grown. A full grown Neverwolf could easily take down several horses like yours at one time. They are very dangerous. I would not be those men for all the money in the world."

"What did you call it?"

"Who are you?" The pirate asked, eyeing him. "And why is it you wish to know?"

"I am called 'Zorro'." The masked man answered. "It is my task to protect the people of Los Angeles. If that animal is dangerous, I want to know."

The pirate shook his head. "No Senor, not the animal itself. The _Pack_ is the danger, especially the Creature that commands it."

"The Creature?" Zorro questioned, remembering the words of the Pirate Captain.

"Aye." The small pirate answered. "The Pack is connected by minds. They know one another's thoughts. The Creature knows it is here. It will come. We would have released that thing to the wild, just to be rid of it, had your soldier men not come first."

"Then why not kill it, or throw it off the ship, if you fear it so?" Zorro asked.

The Pirate's eyes turned serious. "Know this." He warned. "No one has ever killed a Neverwolf and survived. The Pack and the Creature would hunt them down. They would not rest until the killers were all dead. Believe me, Senor, you cannot kill it."

Zorro gave the pirate a funny look. "They would hunt you down in the middle of the ocean?" He asked, doubtfully.

The Pirate chuckled. "This Creature is not a normal animal. It is not from this world." He explained. "They can be anywhere the Creature calls them. They travel with the speed of thought, under a full moon."

"A full moon?" Zorro asked. "Well, that doesn't come until next month."

The Pirate shook his head. "The _Pack_ can only travel by full moon. The Creature itself, travels when it wishes." He told the masked man. "Once out of the Woods, it can only summon the Pack under a full moon. You can hear the voice for miles around. It speaks in a language that is unknown to man."

"And how does this Creature summon the Pack?" Zorro asked, pointedly.

"It sings." The Pirate answered. "You will know if it has summoned the Pack. The animals will all know, just as your horse knew. When the Pack comes, you will not be able to hold him down."

Zorro stared at the Pirate's face. The story itself was unbelievable...but then, so was the Wolf-Creature, itself. Never before, had he seen an wolf such as this one. It was all black, with bright red eyes, with the pupils of a cat. It had appeared to have very sharp claws on its front feet. It was also hard to believe this animal was not yet full grown. It was already bigger than any wolf he'd ever seen.

"You are deciding whether to belive me or not." The Pirate spoke up.

Zorro nodded. "It _is_ rather unbelieveable." He replied.

The Pirate nodded, and pulled from his shirt a piece of green cloth. "The Pirate that found this was found mauled to death outside the Woods." He informed the masked man.

Zorro took the cloth and examined it. It appeared to be a cross-bone flag of some sort. Yet, instead of a skull, it had a wolf face resembling the "Neverwolf", and two black feathers hung from the cross-bones. Dripping from the bottoms of the feathers was red, that he could only assume was supposed to be blood. A look at the cloth flag sent a shiver down his spine.

The pirate walked off, toward the ship, but turned around to give one last word of warning. "Beware the Creature that sings by the light of a full moon, for it will be the death of your entire town. . ."

* * *

_**Diary of the Wolfgirl-April 1822 (California)**_

_I have found him, but he is in distress. Very confused._

_One has been warned of my presence. I must disguise_

_who I am if I am to get to Harley. Most of the humans _

_appear to be gullible. They are no match for my tele-_

_pathy. The one human who was warned will be seeking_

_the Voice that calls the wolves._

_He will not find me. I will establish myself well. No one_

_will know me until it is too late. I will make them see _

_what I want them to see._

_He is afraid. I can feel this. I must go to him, and _

_return to him the link that was lost. He cannot hear my_

_calling now, but he will soon. Confusion clouds his mind._

_Do not worry, my sweet. They will not harm you._

_The masked man keeps watch. He is the one warned of_

_me. He fears the one called 'Keeper of the Wolves.' I _

_smell this so well. What would this 'Fox' say if he knew _

_the one called 'Creature' was closer than he had _

_thought?_

_My dear sweet young Harley, I will protect you. And_

_if they are needed the Pack will follow when the moon_

_is full._

_Woe to the men who hold you captive..._

* * *

**LOS ANGELES PUEBLO**

In the Pueblo of Los Angeles, life was going on as it always had. . . except for one new thing. There was a new attraction. Alcalde Luis Ramone was smiling, as he stood outside the make-shift tent, to take the money from the residents who came from miles around to see the Werebeast.

The animal in the cage was behaving in a confused savage way. It paced the cage it was in, snapping its teeth and claws at anyone who came near it.

Sgt. Jaime Mendoza watched it nervously. He had not been part of the group that had gone after it. For once, he was glad to be left out. Although he couldn't figure out why, the wild look in the animal's red eyes made him nervous. He felt as if, somehow, the Creature in the cage knew what he was thinking.

"I don't know how to say this, but I think the Alcalde has completely lost his mind, bringing that creature here." A voice spoke up behind him.

Mendoza jumped and turned to look at Don Alejandro.

"That animal has every horse in the Pueblo spooked." The elderly man continued.

"It is a scary animal. That is for sure." Mendoza agreed. "But it can't get out of the cage, I assure you, Don Alejandro."

"You'd better hope not." Alejandro replied. "That thing looks as if it could cause a lot of trouble."

"And who could blame it?" A female voice put in.

"Now Senorita..." Mendoza began.

"Look at the way it is treated!" Victoria demanded. "That poor animal is so terrified it's ridiculous! Do you even feed it?!"

"Of course they feed it!" Mendoza spat out. "It just doesn't eat anything we give it!"

"And why do you suppose that is?!" Victoria went on. "That thing is not in your control! That animal is dangerous, and the Alcalde treats it like dirt!"

"Is it even a real animal, or is it another trick of the Alcalde, making it out to be what it isn't?" Alejandro asked, pointedly.

"Oh si Senor, that is exactly what it is." Mandoza assured him. "The Alcalde could not get near it to change it in any way."

* * *

As the conversation went on, a hooded figure watched, reading the lips and minds of the humans talking.

Cassie, Wolfgirl of Neverland, blinked in amazement. The humans had tried to _feed_ a Neverwolf?! What a bizarre concept. Adult Neverwolves did not need to eat. They gained strength from singing to the full moon and the mind support of the Pack. Harley was six months old, and no longer required food. In offering him food, they had unintentionally insulted him.

She shrugged inwardly. The humans would learn in time. Now was the time to be consentrating on re establishing the mind link between herself and Harley. The wolf would not calm down. Neverwolves were often aggrivated by large crowds of humans, and Harley had been subjected to them since he had arrived here. She would have to have visual, maybe even physical, contact. This meant she would have to enter the tent where the humans were. A task she did not look forward to. Cassie, herself, was almost as uneasy around humans as the Neverwolves were.

As Cassie watched the humans, and concentrated on her wolf, she did not realize that she was being watched. A servant boy, dressed in white, watched her intently. He had never seen a girl that looked this way. Then, almost as if she sensed his presence, she turned to look at him. What he saw shocked him. He had never seen a girl that looked this way. She was covered in dust and dirt, her clothes were torn, yet her face was so pale, it almost seemed to be transparent.

As Felipe stared at the girl's eyes, a thought entered his mind. This was nothing he had not seen before. There were poor people all over the area. This was obviously one of them. Satisfied, he turned back to the horses.

Cassie watched him as he walked away, with a small smile. If this was how the humans were to her telepathy, this would not be very hard. That one had been easy.

* * *

Diego De la Vega frowned as he studied the cloth flag that had come from the Pirate. The cloth seemed to be normal, but the picture was painted with a substance he had never before seen. It seemed very odd that a piece of material found on a mauled man would not have any blood on it. . . unless the flag was deliberately placed on the body. . . and if so, what did it mean? Was it a warning of some sort? And if it were indeed a warning, who had placed it on the body? The Creature? Being found outside the Woods where the animals came from, it could be a warning to stay away, but what Diego couldn't figure out, was the Creature itself. What was it that would sing in an unknown language? Was it human. . . a wolf, perhaps. . . or something else altogether?

Sighing, Diego set the flag inside one of his books. After studying for over an hour about anything realated, he had found nothing that would offer any help. Even the legends of werewolves didn't seem to fit. Unfortunately, that was all he'd found that even related to wolf-creatures and the full moon.

He massaged his temples and put the book in a drawer. Until the matter was solved, it was best to keep his studies to himself, to avoid looking like a complete fool.

After standing and stretching out his stiff joints, he decided to go to town to investigate the animal itself. Besides, his father was expecting to see him in town. It was probably a good idea to at least make an appearence.

* * *

Cassie watched the human men argue some more. Two other human men had joined the dispute. One of them was the evil human that was holding Harley captive. This meant that no one was watching the cage, except the stupid humans. She smiled. This was good.

With her cloth-bound feet, she made no sound as she snuck into the tent. Convincing the minds of the stupid humans that they did not see her was simple. She walked right past them. At the first sense of her presence, Harley turned toward her. Staring him directly in the eyes, Cassie knew it would only take physical contact to re-establish the mindlink. She had to touch him. He could not hear the mindspeech. His mind was too confused.

Harley laid down, his nose in his paws. He knew who she was, and was giving a silent apology for leaving the Woods. Cassie nodded, assurring him he was in no trouble for venturing away. She understood why he had done it. Slowly she approached the cage. Harley sat up in anticipation of her touch and the return of the comforting mindlink he had been secure with since his birth.

Cassie reached her hand into the cage.

--

"What on earth is that child _doing?!_" Alejandro burst out in shock.

"Madre de Dios!" Mendoza exclaimed, as the wolf jumped in anger of the broken link.

Cassie, jerked her hand out of the cage quickly. She had not been paying attention to the other humans. They had come back! Harley was furious with them, for interrupting, and might have unintentionally bitten her. Fortunately, she knew she still appeared as a human girl, and they had not caught her with her usual pointed ears and cat eyes.

--

Diego stared at the forlorn creature standing by the cage. She was a small creature, who looked greatly afraid she was in trouble, and appeared to be no older than Felipe. What on earth did she think she was doing? It had almost looked like she wanted to pet the creature in the cage.

The Alcalde dragged her from the tent, much to the surprise of the soldiers, who had not even noticed her until she was caught.

As she was dragged into the light, Deigo heard Victoria gasp in disbelief. The girl was very pale, and covered with dirt, and dust. On her feet, where shoes should have been, there was only rags. Her eyes were a shade of forest green, Diego had never seen before. Her dress, beneath her black hooded cloak was torn and stained.

"How _dare_ you enter this tent without paying!" Ramone shouted at her. "I should have you arrested for that!"

The girl looked at the ground, before looking back up at the Alcalde's face. She said nothing, which only seemed to anger him more.

"Who does this...this _vagrant _belong to!?" He demanded.

No one said a word. The girl dropped to her knees, as if she was faint.

Victoria stood behind the De la Vegas, staring in shock. "Don't just stand there!" She whispered. "We must help her! She will be arrested!"

Alejandro stepped forward. "Take your hands off her!" He shouted. "Can't you see you're scaring the poor thing half to death?"

Ramone glared down at the girl in disgust. "And I suppose _you _know who she is, Don Alejandro?" He spat out. "She's a vagrant, nothing more."

Victoria stepped forward. "She is working for me!" She proclaimed. "She is no vagrant!" She walked over to the girl and helped her up. "Come along, now. I'll take you back to the tavern."

The girl looked surprised, but allowed herself to be lead away from the Alcalde.

"Hold it!" Ramone cut in. As Victoria turned, he glared at them both. "If this girl works for you, then you owe me the 10 pesos it cost for her to see the creature!"

Diego shook his head in disgust, and handed the Alcalde the money. "Here." He spat out, following Victoria and the girl.

Alejandro sighed, before following the group toward the tavern.

* * *

Once inside the tavern, Victoria lead the girl to the back room, with the two Caballeros following.

The girl looked around, curiously, as if she had never before seen a place like this. She had not said a word at all, only allowed herself to be lead without protest.

Victoria sighed, as soon as she was sure they were far enough away from the Alcalde. She looked at the girl's dirty face. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The girl stared at her a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"So do you have a name?" Alejandro asked, quietly.

The girl then looked at him, studying him, and again, nodded her head.

Diego frowned, suddenly understanding. "Do you speak?" He asked.

The girl turned toward him, with a small smile. She shook her head, but pulled out a small book. Opening it to a blank page, she pulled out a small black stick. Much to the surprise of them all, she wrote in the book, one word; "Cassandra".

Alejandro stared in shock. There was no way this girl was a vagrant. Most vagrants were illiterate.

"Cassandra?" Diego asked, surprised. "You write very well."

Cassandra smiled shyly and nodded.

Victoria smiled at her. "Perhaps we should get you cleaned up." She replied, softly. "Do you have anything else to wear?"

Cassandra shook her head.

Victoria nodded. "Well, than come with me." She ordered, with a grin. "I'm sure we can find something that will fit you. Diego, will you tell Maria to watch the customers?"

Diego nodded, watching Victoria lead Cassandra up the back stairs. "Most unusual, isn't she?" He asked.

Alejandro nodded, with a frown. "I wonder where she came from." He spoke up.

"I don't know." Diego answered. "But I have a feeling we should keep an eye on her. The Alcalde is not about to let her get away that easily."

"She looks like she was abandoned." Alejandro replied, softly. "Did she look a little pale to you?"

Diego nodded. "Very. Almost looked Albino." He suggested. "I wonder if she has a place to stay."

"Depends on whether or not Victoria is planning on keeping her here." Alejandro answered. "Although it might be a better idea for her to stay out of town, with the Alcalde upset at her."

Diego nodded. "I'll mention it to Victoria." He said, quickly.

Upstairs, in the back room, Cassie watched the human, Victoria, as she brought in water for Cassie to wash up with. This was a new concept to Cassie. Why did humans use such small containers to bathe in? Obviously they could not get into such a small container. In the Neverwoods, Cassie had bathed in the lake, by a waterfall. She had loved it. This just was not the same. One could not get fully cleaned up with a rag and a container of water.

Victoria caught her glance and gave a small laugh. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Cassie, who had shed her cloak, pointed at the container and held up her long hair, with a questioning look. This was definitely not enough water for her hair.

Victoria smiled. "Good point." She replied, softly. "I think we may need a tub for that. For now, let's just clean up the rest of you. We can pin your hair up until later and wash it then. Okay?"

Cassie made a face. She had never pinned her hair up in her life. She liked it down. However, Victoria-human had said she would help her with it later. For the moment, this would have to do. She nodded, slowly.

"Good, I'll get you something to wear." Victoria decided, and walked out, leaving Cassie to clean up.

An hour later, Diego and Alejandro watched as Cassandra and Victoria descended the stairs. Now cleaned up, Deigo realized she was, indeed very pale. Were it not for her dark green eyes, and blonde hair, she could actually have passed for an Albino.

A while before, they had discussed with Victoria, about Cassandra's staying with them. Victoria had disagreed at first, but later admitted it was probably safer for Cassandra to stay outside of town, at least for a while. So, she had provided a couple of changes of clothing.

Cassandra, on the other hand, was not easily convinced. She did not seem to want to leave the town. She shook her head when she saw the men at the bottom of the stairs.

Victoria sighed. "Cassandra, the Alcalde is not the best person to have upset at you." She explained...again. "At least for the moment, you shouldn't stay in town."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow as if to consider it. Then she looked pointedly at Victoria and pointed to her hair.

Victoria smiled and gave a small laugh. "Is _that _the only thing you're worried about?" She exclaimed.

Cassandra shook her head...than reconsidered, and nodded.

"What?" Alejandro asked, curiously.

"I promised I would help her wash her hair." Victoria retorted.

"We _do _have someone who can do that." Alejandro remarked, with a small smile.

Cassandra frowned and shook her head. She did not want anyone but Victoria to help her. She did not trust anyone else.

Victoria smiled. "I can come over and help you." She concluded. "Now go with Diego and Don Alejandro. They can bring you back tomorrow and you can help me out here. Okay?"

Cassandra thought about it, then, with a sigh, she nodded, and allowed the men to lead her out.

The first person they ran into was the human boy in white, Cassie had seen earlier. She already knew his name was Felipe, as she had read his thoughts before. She knew he could hear, but did not speak. He was like her.

"Ah, Felipe." Diego-human spoke up. "This is Cassandra. She's working for Victoria. She'll be staying with us for a while."

Felipe-human smiled and shook her hand. He did not remember seeing her earlier.

"Felipe is deaf, so he doesn't speak either." Alejandro-human replied.

Cassie frowned. This was not true. She knew from the boy's mind he could hear very well. Why did the other humans think he was deaf?

Felipe-human was staring at her, so she quickly smiled at him, and nodded.

"Cassandra doesn't speak, Felipe." Diego-human informed the boy, with a smile. "So the two of you shouldn't have any trouble communicating."

Felipe-human grinned and signed that it was nice to meet her.

Cassie signed the same to him, and allowed herself to be helped aboard the wagon. As the wagon left the pueblo behind, she cast one last glace back toward the tent containing Harley, and vowed she would return to it.

* * *

_**Diary of the Wolfgirl--April 1822 (De la Vega residence, California)**_

_As I sit in this room, I wonder about the humans who _

_have taken me in. They have the most wonderful things._

_Today, after they gave me my own room, I found another_

_room. It was full of books! It was a wonderful sight!_

_These must be very rich humans, that even their books _

_have a room of their own. I think perhaps I will look at_

_the book room later. I must not forget the real reason I _

_came to this place._

_Harley is in utter distress. I worry for him, and part of_

_me thinks I should not have left him alone in the town._

_However, I will be able to go back, when I work for the_

_human woman Victoria. She seems to be the Alpha-_

_female of this town. I have a feeling the man-human,_

_Diego is in love with her, but he does not seem the type_

_worthy of an Alpha. She is in love with the masked _

_human. This "Fox". He must be the Alpha-male. She has_

_spoken about his deeds. If he is what she says, perhaps _

_he will help with Harley. I will try to find him..._

* * *

It was nightfall and Diego was once again sitting in the library, studying the books, and the flag. At this point, he was ready to beat his head into the desk. Sighing, frustrated, he glanced out the window at the half-moon. In a few weeks, it would be full again, and he was no closer to solving this riddle than he had been the day he'd been given the flag.

When was this Creature supposed to show itself, if at all? The only newcomer had been Cassandra. . . Cassandra. He frowned. She had been close to the wolf when they'd first seen her. Then again, it had also tried to bite her. And how could something as small and forlorn as she was be this Creature that was so badly feared? It didn't make sense. Not to mention the Creature had to have a voice, and Cassandra, by all rights, appeared to be mute.

However, he mused, he himself, was not what he appeared to be either. But why would the Pirates be so afraid of a young girl? That made even less sense. No, Cassandra couldn't possibly be the Creature. It just wasn't possible.

Suddenly, he felt a presence in the room. Turning, he found Cassandra, her hair now washed and combed,--thanks to Victoria--, flipping through one of his books. She seemed entranced with it. He hadn't heard her come in, he realized, because she still wore the rags on her feet. The cloth on the floor had made no noise at all.

As she finished leafing through the book, she looked up at him, eyes full of wonder. Then she motioned around the room at all the books, and pointed at him, with a questioning look.

Diego smiled for the first time in over two hours. "No, they're not all mine, but if you wish to read some of them, you certainly may." Then he thought a moment. "You can read, can't you?"

Cassandra nodded with an obvious look on her face. Then she pointed to the shelf and held up five fingers.

"Five of them?" Diego asked, awed. Who was this girl? "Which ones did you have in mind?"

Cassandra scanned the shelf, and sellected five books, and held them up, one at a time.

Diego nodded. "All right." He replied. "That should keep you busy a while, I suppose."

Cassandra shook her head, and motioned that she could read fast. Then she walked out of the room, with the books, and a happy smile on her face.

Diego was still staring after her when Don Alejandro walked into the room. "What was that all about?" His father asked.

"I guess she wanted to read." Deigo answered.

"Apparently." Alejandro retorted, eyeing the gaps in the shelf. "Is she going to read them all in one night?"

Diego shrugged. "I'm not sure." He answered, slowly. "She says she reads very fast."

Alejandro shook his head. "Well, just see that she returns them." He started to walk out of the room, but turned back. "Diego?"

"Yes Father?" He asked.

"Get some sleep, son." Alejandro ordered.

"Yes, Father." Diego answered with a smile, before blowing out the lamp in the library.

As he walked toward his room, Diego stopped to peek in at Cassandra. She was laying on the bed, on her stomach with a book opened before her. She was turning the pages. He frowned. She looked as if she was reading, but how on earth could she be reading that fast?

Strange, he thought to himself, as he retreated to his own room.

* * *

Cassie smiled as she closed the last book. As she was nocturnal normally, she slept very little at night. The little sleep she required, she could get before she had to go back to town. When she had entered the book room, hours before, she had hoped no one would be in it. Much to her surprise, the Diego-human didn't seem to mind her reading at all. Diego-human posessed a kind heart, and that was rarely seen in a race of humans. There were so very few. . . at least very few Cassie had met.

As she laid down and blew out the lamp, she frowned. She would have to control her addiction to reading. It was not a good idea to get occupied with the books, when she had a wolf pup to save. She had gotten involved with books before, and it had nearly given her away. Best thing to do was focus at the task at hand. She had to speak to Victoria human about the Fox-man. She must know where to find him. Although . . . for now, it was best that she got a little sleep before dawn.

Back in the Pueblo, an hour or so later, Victoria was getting up for the day. She looked out the window to see that the rest of the pueblo was just starting to stir. Her eyes caught sight of the tent in the middle of town. She'd heard the wolf-creature howling during the night, as if it was calling out to something. She shivered to think what it could be calling. It scared her more than she cared to admit.

Then her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw the black figure sneak out of the tent. She smiled. He must have been keeping an eye on it during the night. Then, as if he felt her watching, he looked up toward her window. He gave her a salute before disappearing around the Alcalde's office.


	2. Chapter two

_**Chapter Two: The Creature Arrives**_

Cassie frowned as she stared at the dishes in the tub. Washing dishes was a new concept to her, like most other things that went on around here. In the Woods, she did not use dishes. This was not what she had planed in her mind when she had come here. She had wanted to re-establish the mindlink with Harley and then get him out as quick as possible. She was not one to sit around washing dishes while humans tormented her wolf. She could hear Harley growling and howling. He knew she was nearby, and did not understand why she did not come to him. She was growing very tired of this abused waife act. Out the window, she could hear the Evil Human yelling at another child who had tried to touch Harley.

Cassie's eyes narrowed, as she glared in pure hatred at the thought of the Evil Human. She was not as helpless as she looked to him, she knew, and she could easily have killed him, had she so desired. Even now, she still carried a multitude of knives and daggers hidden in various places about her clothing. For just a short second, her eyes flashed with the look of a cat's.

Suddenly, much to Cassie's surprise, the small glass in her hand suddenly exploded into pieces. She had been holding it in a death grip and it had shattered. She stared abscentmindedly at the blood running down her hand from the gash made by the glass shards. She was confused as to what had happened.

* * *

Victoria, had been talking to Diego when they both heard the glass break. They looked at one another and rushed to the kitchen, where Cassandra was now staring, confused, at her bleeding hand, as if she was unsure of how it had happened. Pieces of broken glass lay in the tub of dishes, as well as around it on the floor.

"Cassandra! Madre de Dios, are you alright?!" Victoria cried, pulling the young girl up from the floor, to examine the cut.

Cassandra finally shook herself as if she had been in a trance. She signed that the glass had broken when she picked it up.

Diego crouched down to look at the broken glass. It had almost looked as if the glass had actually exploded, from the position of the pieces. How odd, he mused. Glasses didn't normally explode like that.

"Diego, can you get some bandages for me?" Victoria asked, as she cleaned the cut.

Diego nodded, and shook his head in confusion. This was very strange, indeed.

Cassie mentally scolded herself as Victoria-human bandaged her hand. This was not a smart thing for her to have done. She had let her anger escape. However, there _was _one good thing about it. It had excused her from washing any more dishes for a while.

"Is the child alright?" Alejandro asked later on that day, as he and Diego watched Cassandra stare out the door lost in thought.

"She seems a little shook up over it." Diego answered slowly.

"Probably afraid she was in trouble." Alejandro suggested. "Poor thing seems very timid. Not only that, she looks rather tired. You don't suppose she was up all night with those books, do you?"

Diego thought about it. He had seen her lamp go out as he'd left on Tornado this morning, but he wasn't about to mention that to his father. "Possibly." He answered. "As pale as she is, I don't think she gets much sunlight, either."

Alejandro shook his head. "She doesn't get any sunlight because she wears that cloak everywhere." He retorted. "She's a strange one, that girl."

Diego stared at Cassandra, and then he realized what it was that he was seeing there. He had the same look when he thought about Victoria. It was a longing. What was she looking at?

A howl broke the silence, and everyone jumped. The wolf-creature never failed to startle the whole pueblo with one bloodcurdling howl.

"That is the creepiest howl I've heard in my life." Don Alejandro spat out. "That animal . . . there's something about it. Something is not right there."

Diego nodded, and looked back at Cassandra. She was the only one in the room that did not seem to be spooked. In fact, she was staring out the door, toward the tent. "That's it." He whispered.

"What is?" His father asked, with a frown.

"Look at her." Diego said, quietly. "She stares at the tent. I believe she wants to go back to see the wolf."

Alejandro turned to look. "Why, on earth would she want to go back in there?" He asked. "That thing nearly took her hand off, last time."

"One way to find out." Diego remarked, as he got up, and walked over to the girl.

Don Alejandro shook his head as Victoria came over to refill his glass.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking over at where Diego was talking with Cassandra.

"Diego thinks Cassandra wants to see the wolf again." Alejandro spoke up.

Victoria frowned as she watched. "Seems as if she does." She replied, motioning toward the pair.

Cassandra was smiling and nodding, as she went with Diego out of the tavern.

"Victoria, I don't think I'll ever figure that girl out." Alejandro remarked, shaking his head. "I'll never know what she sees in that beast."

Victoria smiled. "She seems to like animals." She informed the man. "I caught her feeding scraps off her own plate to a cat, when she had her lunch. I asked her why, and she signed that the cat was hungry, too."

Alejandro nodded. "Yes, I guess I can see that...but that animal..." He trailed off.

Victoria sighed. "I have no idea what she sees in it." She admited. "Maybe Diego can figure it out. He seems to understand her very well."

"How dare you bring that _vagrant_ back here." Ramone spat out.

Diego glared and handed him twenty pesos. "First of all, Cassandra is no vagrant. Second of all, you have the money." He retorted.

Ramone arched an eyebrow. "If she pokes her hand into the cage again, I'm throwing her in with it." As he said this, he missed the hopeful grin that spread across Cassandra's face; but Diego didn't.

--

Cassie shook her head, letting the two humans argue, and continued on into the tent. The stupid humans were still there, in various places in the tent. They noticed her, but she made a show of standing farther away from the cage.

Harley, on the other hand, sensed her presence immediately. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

_Hear me, Harley_. Cassie spoke in mindspeech. There were fewer people inside the tent today, and he was not as confused as he had previously been. _I am here and I will not leave you here alone_.

Harley closed his eyes in deep concentration.

Cassie broke the stare and turned to look behind her. The humans were talking. The stupid humans were watching the other humans. Seeing her only chance, she moved forward quickly, and reached into the cage. Her hand touched Harley's nose.

Harley's eyes shot open. _I hear you, Cassie_. He responded. _Take me home __now_.

Cassie smiled and quickly jumped back. _We are one again, my Harley_ She told him. _You will not be here for long. I will take you away from this place_.

_I do not like the humans_. Harley remarked, sitting down. _They are evil_.

Cassie smiled. _Not all of them, my sweet_.

_Who is the masked one_? Harley asked.

_He is the Alpha here_. Cassie answered. _He will help us. I will find him_

_He was here_. Harley told her. _Before the sun came up, I saw him_

Cassie frowned. _You must tell me when you see him next_.

Harley's eyes met hers. _I smell him even now_. He told her. _He is here_.

Cassie looked around, seeing no one, except the stupid humans, and Diego-human, who was standing with the Evil human. _Where do you smell him_? She asked.

_He is there; with the Evil Human_. Harley remarked. _Do you not see him_?

Cassie stared at Harley. _It is him_? She asked, in surprise. _Are you positive_?

Harley gave a nod. _It is him_.

_Then we have found him already_. Cassie remarked with a smile. _I will speak with him_.

_He is afraid of me_. Harley warned. _What if he will not help_?

_He will not have a choice_. Cassie answered. Then she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the hand in a death grip, before turning, and realizing it was only Diego-human. She let go of his hand, quickly and smiled.

Diego-human stared for a moment, startled by the pain, before he shook himself. "Cassandra, are you ready to go?" He asked.

_You keep that up, and he'll figure out who you are, too._ Harley remarked, with a chuckle.

Cassie nodded with a smile. _You are not amusing, Harley._ She quipped, as she let the disguised Fox lead her out.

As they left the tent, the Evil Human stared after them. Cassie could feel his glare. He did not trust her. _Harley, my sweet. Go to sleep._ She sent to him. _I will awaken you when the time comes to wake._

* * *

"Cassandra, can you please clear the dishes from the tables?" Victoria asked, as she set a pile of dishes into the tub.

Cassandra nodded and hurried out to the main room. It was now closing time and Victoria was getting the rest of the food put away, and washing the dishes. She had cleaned up the glass earlier, and decided it was best to keep Cassandra from washing dishes for a while. The girl hadn't seemed comfortable doing the work at first, but after she'd returned from visting the wolf-creature, she'd seemed much happier and worked much quicker.

"You've aquired more help recently." A familiar voice spoke up behind her.

Victoria grinned and turned. "Come to see that creature again?" She asked the man in black.

Zorro smiled. "It's asleep." He answered.

Victoria sighed, relieved. "Let's hope it sleeps through the night." She answered, yawning. "It's spent the last few days howling. I don't think anyone here has been able to sleep much."

"Has it been that bad?" Zorro asked, looking concerned.

Victoria shrugged and leaned against him. "I think I'll just be happier when it's gone." She whipered. "I'm always afraid of what will happen if it gets out." She stopped when she felt him stiffen. Was he afraid of this, too? She looked up at his face. "You know something, don't you?"

Zorro looked away. "I know more than I would like." He remarked.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked.

Zorro sighed, reluctantly. "It's something called a Neverwolf." He answered. "I don't know much else, except that it's not full grown. That one is a young one."

Victoria stared in shock. "Young?!" She managed to say. "But--it--Did you see the _size _of that thing?! What do you mean it's not full grown!?"

_--Author's note. Harley is first born son of the Alpha male. At six months, an Alpha's shoulder is as tall as the average man's thigh. Fully grown, his shoulder will reach the height of a man's waist.--_

Zorro closed his eyes. He obviously didn't want to tell her.

"What is it?" Victoria demanded. "You're afraid of something."

He shook his head. "Trust me, it's better you don't know." He informed her.

"Don't you tell me what I don't want to know!" She shot out. "I know it's dangerous, and I want to know what you know about it!"

This was when Cassandra entered the kitchen with an armful of dishes. She stopped short when she saw Zorro, staring him directly in the eyes. Then she looked at Victoria with an amused look, then calmly set the dishes into the tub.

Victoria sighed, disappointed that she was not going to get anything else out of him tonight. "Cassandra, this is Zorro. Zorro, this is Cassandra." She replied, quickly. "Cassandra is working for me right now."

"Very nice to meet you, Senorita." He remarked, kissing Cassandra's hand.

Cassandra gave him a funny look, then smiled shyly.

"Cassandra seems to have taken a liking to that wolf." Victoria explained.

"Really?" Zorro asked. "You're a very rare person, Cassandra. Most of the residents here are afraid of it."

Cassandra gave a knowing smile and pointed at Zorro.

Victoria chuckled. "Ah, Senor Zorro is just thinking of the people of the Pueblo." She said, quickly. "Certainly he is not afraid of it, himself."

Zorro gave a chuckle and shook his head, knowing he was being teased. He looked out a window toward the tent. "I just don't want to know what would happen if it were to get out." He replied, distantly.

Cassandra watched him with interest, Victoria noticed. There was something about the girl. Perhaps she was just surprised to actually see Zorro in person. Victoria, herself had mentioned him to her before.

Victoria followed his gaze to the tent. "I just hope it sleeps through the night." She muttered.

Cassandra glanced at her with a questioning look.

Victoria shook her head. "It was a good thing you're staying at the De la Vegas." She remarked, with a small smile. "That animal howls so much at night, it's impossible to sleep around here."

Cassandra shrugged, and pointed at the moon in the sky, then at the tent.

Victoria frowned. "Yes, I suppose it could be howling at the moon." She agreed.

Zorro turned sharply and stared at Cassandra. "What makes you think it's the moon?" He asked.

Cassandra shrugged again, with a pointed look.

"I think she means that the normal ones do." Victoria suggested.

Cassandra nodded.

Zorro looked back out the window. "I suppose so." He replied, distantly, then turned back to Cassandra. "You're staying with the De la Vegas?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Well, I have to go by there anyway. Why don't I give you a ride?" He asked.

Victoria frowned. "I think Felipe was going to come." She put in.

Cassandra shrugged again, then nodded.

"Well if we meet Felipe on the way, I can leave her with him." Zorro replied. "It would save him the trip."

Victoria nodded. "Good point." She admitted. "Cassandra, do you want to go with Zorro?"

Cassandra appeared to think about it, then nodded.

Victoria smiled. "Alright then, why don't you get your things? I washed and sewed up your dress."

Cassandra nodded a thankyou, and rushed out of the room, and up the stairs.

"She seems nice." Zorro commented.

Victoria smiled. "She is very sweet." She admitted. "I like her a lot. It was nice of you to offer to take her home."

Zorro shruged. "I do pass by the De la Vegas, anyway." He commented. "It isn't out of the way."

Victoria grinned slyly. "Then can I assume your hideaway is not far from them?" She asked.

Zorro chuckled. "I didn't say that." He retorted, slipping his arms around her waist.

Victoria laughed. "Maybe that animal is good for something after all." She commented. "It keeps you closer to the Pueblo more often."

"It may do that, but I think it would be safer for the people of Los Angeles if it were to get out of the town as soon as possible." He replied.

"Do you think there may be more of them?" Victoria suddenly asked.

Zorro sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"You said it was a young one." She answered, worried. "If there's young ones, there must be older ones."

"I have a feeling there is much more to that wolf than the Alcalde has thought of." Zorro told her, seriously. "Promise me you won't go near it."

Victoria shivered. "Don't worry about it." She assured him. "You couldn't _pay_ me to go near that thing."

At that moment, Cassandra bounced into the room, holding a bundle.

"You're ready then?" Zorro asked, releasing Victoria.

Cassandra nodded.

Zorro turned back to Victoria, with a small smile, and took her hand. "Until next time." He told her, pressing a kiss to her palm.

Victoria smiled. "Don't let anything happen to her." She ordered. "She's a very good worker, and a very dear friend."

Zorro nodded. "You have my word." He retorted, before jumping out the window, then reaching up to help Cassandra out.

Victoria waved goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cassandra." She told the girl.

Cassandra smiled, and nodded, then followed Zorro to the back of the building where Tornado waited.

* * *

Zorro-Diego did not say anything for a long while. Cassie noticed he was uneasy about Harley. However, when he'd kissed her hand earlier, he'd opened his mind to her without knowing it. She understood why he acted the way he did. He was very good at hiding who he was, she mused. Had Harley not told her, she would not have known until she saw him. How Victoria-human had not figured it out was beyond her. Cassie would have known the instant she looked in his eyes. There was only one human in the entire town with eyes like his. Not just the color...but it was the look in them. It was that rare look she had found so strange in the human, Diego.

"Do you know anything about it?" Zorro-Diego asked, breaking the silence.

Cassie frowned. He was suspicious of something. She nodded her head, slowly. He tensed, slightly. He was afraid of Harley, she could tell, no matter what he tried to do to hide it.

"What do you know?" He asked, as the hacienda came into view.

Cassie jumped off the horse with a small smile, and touched Tornado's nose, then looked at Zorro-Diego's face. She pointed at him, than at the hacienda with a knowing smile, then pointed to his mask.

He stared at her in complete surprise. "How?" He asked after a minute.

Cassie signed him one message, before heading inside; "One look in your eyes." She knew he remained watching her for a full minute before he went on. He would be inside later on. And when he was, she _did_ have something to show to him. She had to make him understand that it was vital that Harley be released before the next full moon.

* * *

That night, Diego sat in his room with a small stack of books, and the wolf-flag. He was determined to find something about this if it took him all night. There must be _some_thing about a wolf like this. Tired, he massaged his head, then jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Cassandra staring at his pile of books, curiously.

Diego sighed. "You can't be finished with the others already." He remarked.

Cassandra arched an eyebrow, then picked up the wolf-flag, then looked at him with a questioning look in her eye.

Diego sighed again She obviously knew who he was. "Zorro got it from one of the pirates that sold the wolf." He told her. "Do you know anything about it?"

Cassandra slowly nodded.

Diego turned to stare at her face. "Do you know what the Creature is?" He asked, his heart racing.

Cassandra gave what looked to be a laugh, as if she couldn't believe he had just asked her. When she turned sober, she looked directly into his eyes.

Diego's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as he heard a voice in his mind.

_Look not with your eyes, but with your mind, and you will see what it is that you seek_. The voice commanded. _The answer is before you even now_.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Cassandra blinked and set a book before him. He recognized it to be one of the books she had borrowed from him. It was a book of folk legends. She opened the book and pointed at a page.

Diego looked at the page. There was a small drawing of a wolf, that was obviously a Neverwolf. He read the next few pages telling of the destruction of the town on the night of a full moon, and that it was said that no one believed in the wolf story. It had become a story, and nothing more.

"How did you find this? " He asked, slowly, fearing the answer.

Cassandra looked at his eyes again, then pulled a smaller book from her pocket. It was worn ragged, and was definitely not one of his.

Diego opened the book and looked through it. It was full of drawings of a wolf, and pages of handwriting. It was a diary. It could be nothing else. The diary seemed to belong to a man. The town listed was the one that was said to have been destroyed. He flipped through the pages and finally stopped at another drawing. It appeared to be a girl. She was singing and dancing. On the next page was another drawing. It was of the face of the girl. She had eyes like a cat and pointed ears. She definitely did not look human. Apart from the strange features, he could have sworn the girl was Cassandra.

"Where did this come from?" He asked quietly, then stared at her with a frown. "Who are you really? And where did you come from?"

Cassandra had a far away look in her eyes and she cocked her head to the side. _I know not where I came from, and I know not what I am. All I know is that I am_. He heard.

"How is this poss-"

_Look not with your eyes, but with your mind_. The voice repeated, interrupting him.

Diego stared at her, desperately wanting to see something he had overlooked. Before him, Cassandra's features changed. _I am the Keeper of the Wolves. I am the bringer of death. You will help me or you will fall, as will the town you protect_.

"It's you." He whispered, as he took in her true face. "You're the Creature the Pirates were afraid of."

Cassandra nodded. _I am she_. She told him, pacing the room. _I came here to find the Wolf-Prince of our Pack, and to re establish the mind-link that was lost to him when he boarded the ship_.

Diego frowned. "How is that done?" He asked.

Cassandra smiled. _Sometimes it is only line of sight_. She answered. _Others it must be physical contact. It was so with Harley_.

"What do you call him?" Diego asked.

_He is Harley. Son of Nightmare and Moonbeam, the Alpha pair_. Cassandra answered.

Diego nodded. "What is it you want from me?" He questioned.

Cassandra looked down. _You must help me release him. You must persuade the Evil Human to let him go before the full moon_. She replied, seriously.

Diego gave a chuckle. "The Evil Human? Is that what you call him?"

Cassandra smiled. _That is what Harley calls him as well_. She answered. _He is evil, and cruel and hateful. I do not like him much_.

Diego sighed and leaned against the desk top. "You should know by now that persuading Ramone of anything isn't the easiest thing to do." He remarked, sounding tired. "Do you really want to destroy the town?"

Cassandra looked sad. _I do not like to destroy things_. She told him. _But when the full moon comes, I will call the Pack. You will have one chance and only one to release him then. If it is not done, the Pack will go after anyone they see as a threat to them, myself or Harley. . . starting with the Evil human. There will be nothing I can do to stop them once they have started. Harley must be released before the full moon_.

Diego closed his eyes, and leaned against his hand, thinking for a minute, then he sat up. "If the wolf is released, what will it do?"

Cassandra smiled. _He will come to me, and we will leave_. She told him. _Humans are a strange sort of race, you see. Had the Pirates released him to the wild, I would have come and brought him home without any problems_.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "So basically, you're saying that the best thing to do with these things is to leave them alone and they will go away?" He asked.

Cassandra nodded. _You are correct_. She answered, then picked up one of the other books he had been looking through. She turned through the pages, gave a small laugh, and looked up at him. _A werewolf, am I_? She asked.

Diego smiled. "All I could find." He retorted. "I don't know how you found this one." He held up the other book."

_It is easy when you know what you seek_. Cassandra answered.

"When do you want--"

_I think it is best we let him sleep for the night, and tomorrow, and then after that, we will free him._ Cassandra interrupted.

Diego nodded. "And you can control him when he gets out?" He asked, seriously. "I don't want to see him jumping on anyone. . . including the Evi-the Alcalde."

Cassandra smiled, then frowned. _He will attack if he feels threatened._ She informed him. _It is in Harley's instincts to attack that which would cause him or I harm. He cannot stop himself. You must keep the Evil Human out of the way or he will be __killed._

"I will talk to the Alcalde." Diego promised. "But I don't think he'll listen."

_You are not like the others._ Cassandra told him, smiling.

Diego gave a chuckle. "I try not to be." He answered.

_She may surprise you, you know._ Cassandra remarked. _She loves you both, she just does not see what I see. Give her time._

Diego nodded. "How do you know all this?" He asked.

Cassandra smiled again. _It is in your mind._ She confessed. _Physical contact, you see._

She was talking about when he'd kissed her hand in the tavern, Diego realized. Cassandra communicated through telepathy. He frowned. But how did she sing?

Cassandra read his eyes, and nodded. _I never lied to you. You asked if I _did _speak. You never thought to ask if I _could_ speak._

"So you can speak." Diego replied.

_I have the ability to speak, if that is what you ask._ Cassandra explained. _I just choose not to. It is easier this way. When you have a mind-link with all around you, there really isn't a need to use my true voice. . . unless I am singing. I like to sing._

Diego smiled. "I see what you mean." He answered.

Cassandra perked her head up, then picked up another book. _Your father comes now._ She told him. _We are discussing books again._

Diego nodded, and picked up another book, as Don Alejandro looked in. "Hello, Father." He spoke up.

Alejandro looked at Cassandra with a frown, obviousy wondering exactly what she was doing in his son's bedroom. "Isn't it a bit late?" He asked.

Diego glanced at the clock. "Well, I didn't notice." He answered, truthfully. He had indeed gotten caught up in his discussion with Cassandra, that he had not noticed it was after midnight. "You'd better go on to bed, Cassandra. You have to be at the tavern in the morning."

Cassandra nodded, and walked out, carrying a few more books with her.

Alejandro watched her walk back to her room before turning back to face his son. "What exactly is going on?" He asked.

Diego sighed. "She was looking for more books." He answered.

Alejandro frowned. "She's finished the others already?" He asked, astonished.

"Well, she did say she was a fast reader." Diego answered.

"I don't care how fast she reads, there is no way she could have finished all those books in one night!" Alejandro snapped.

Diego frowned, thinking about it. He would have to ask her about it. "I'll talk to her about it in the morning." He answered.

Alejandro sighed. "I'm sorry, Diego." He spoke up, sounding tired. "It's just that creature in town, and now we have a new house guest, who the Alcalde is obviously not happy about, and now I find her in your room at midnight."

Diego nodded. "I understand." He answered. "I was trying to find something about the wolf, and she came in to point something out."

"You found something on it?" His father asked, surprised.

Diego nodded. "It's only an old legend, but the wolf in the legend is discribed to look like the one we have here." He replied, slowly.

Don Alejandro's face turned serious. "And what happened in the legend?" He asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer.

"It wasn't good." Diego answered. "We have to get the animal out of here before the next full moon, if the legend is acurate."

"And what happens if we don't?" His father asked.

Diego looked at the floor, thinking of what to say.

_But you will._ A voice in his mind spoke.

Diego's face shot up, as he looked toward the door. Much to his surprise, Cassandra was nowhere to be seen.

"Diego?" Alejandro asked, looking concerned.

Diego shook his head. "I think I need some sleep." He answered.

"You do look a little tired." Alejandro told him. "Go on to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Diego nodded as he watched his father walk out of the room. After he was sure the older man was gone, he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "That wasn't very nice, Cassandra." He remarked.

He heard a silent chuckle. _This is what a mind-link does._ She answered. _It gives you the ability to speak to someone in your mind. It matters not what room you are in._

"So, is this a permanent thing?" He asked, sounding very sorry he had ever touched her.

_As long as I am here._ She answered. _You realize you do not have to speak out loud for me to hear you._

Diego closed his eyes, thinking about it.

_You asked about my reading._ Cassandra remarked.

Diego frowned as another thing occured to him. _Your real name isn't Cassandra._ He thought.

_No, it is not._ She answered, with an inward smile. _Very few know the true name of the Wolfgirl._

"Cassie." He whispered out loud.

_You must not reveal it._ She warned. _It is dangerous._

Diego frowned. _Why?_ He thought to her.

_Humans fear the unknown._ She told him._If they knew what I truly am, they would react in a way that would harm me or even Harley. If they were to injure one of us, the Pack would hunt them down and kill them._

_That's what the Pirate was afraid of._ He realized. _That's why they wouldn't kill Harley._

_To kill a Neverwolf would nearly kill me._ She confessed. _Harley must not be harmed, nor any other member of the Pack. For when one is injured, we all feel it. And if one should fall..._ She trailed off. _You are tired. You must sleep now._

Diego smiled. _Do you sleep?_ He asked.

He felt her smile. _I do. . . but not as long as humans. I am nocturnal._ She replied. _For me, this place is strange. Usually, I sleep during the day...here, I sleep very little. I will get some sleep before dawn._

_Then you're going to read?_ He asked. _How is it you read so fast?_

_I have only to look at a page to know what is on it._ She answered. _By looking at every page, I know the whole book._

Diego shook his head in disbelief. "Interesting. . ." He murmured, before he fell alseep.

In her room, Cassie felt him fall asleep. He would never know it, but she had assisted in putting him to sleep, just as she had done to Harley. The masked man needed rest, she knew. He was weary from his continual battle. Though she still could not understand why he refused to let the Evil Human die. The Evil human would kill the Fox-human if he could, and yet, Diego-Human still would protect even him. To Cassie, it was a strange concept. Sighing, she rolled over and opened one of the books, to read her way through the night while Harley, Diego-Fox, and Victoria-human slept.


	3. Chapter three

_**Chapter Three: The Voice of the Full Moon**_

_**Diary of the Wolfgirl --April 1822 (De la Vega residence, California)**_

_I have spoken to the one called The Fox. He_

_has agreed to help me free Harley tomorrow _

_night. I have high hopes that it will be successful_

_as I do not want the Pack to have to take their _

_revenge. _

_The Evil Human has his suspicions of me. I hear _

_his thoughts. He knows not who I really am, but_

_he dislikes me for what he sees of me. Confusing,_

_I feel it is. He seeks to find something that will accuse_

_me. I will watch him._

_Victoria human, I have grown to like. She has told _

_me many things. I think that I will call her Victoria_

_now. She is not like normal humans. I feel that, as_

_the Alpha, she is strong willed and of a good heart._

_The human Diego. . . or as I have discovered, the Fox._

_He is the other Alpha. I will call him Diego-Fox._

_Dispite the kindness shown to me by these few humans, _

_I wish to take Harley home as soon as I can._

_The human Diego-Fox calls Father is very curious_

_of me. This I have found. He will never understand_

_why I constantly ask for books to read. Just as he will_

_never understand why I find Diego-Fox's books so_

_wonderful. I do not get to read much and his books_

_are not like others I have found. They are full of _

_new things to learn about._

_I must get some sleep now. . . this is quite a new_

_concept to me; this sleeping during the night. . . _

_strange. Yet, as Victoria does not know of what or_

_who I am, it is best to carry on as a human._

* * *

Cassie smiled as she entered the Pueblo the next morning with Diego-Fox and Felipe-human. Diego-Fox had told the boy who she was earlier. She had very much loved Tornado when she'd touched him the night before, and now she could still hear his thoughts in her mind. She did not understand how humans could get by without sharing their thoughts.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by the Evil Human's annoying voice, yelling about Harley sleeping. Apparently, he did not attract as much attention when he was asleep, as he did when he was awake.

Cassie exchanged a look with Diego-Fox. _I still do not understand why you would miss him._ She remarked.

Diego smiled. _Because;_ He answered. _They would just send us another one who is likely to be worse._

Felipe-human grinned slyly. _You don't know that for sure._ He replied.

Cassie nodded in agreement. _You must talk to the Evil Human today._ She reminded Diego-Fox. _Go back and get Tornado. He wants to get Harley out of here._

_He told you this, did he?_ Diego-Fox asked with a smile.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. _He would tell you if you would listen._ She informed him.

Their silent conversation ended when Victoria stepped out of the tavern with a smile.

"I see you made it back last night!" Victoria remarked.

Diego-Fox smiled. "Zorro was nice enough to save Felipe a trip." He answered. "He was just getting ready to come and get her when he dropped her off."

Cassie smirked. _You shouldn't speak of yourself with such distaste. It isn't healthy._ She told him. _I think she'd still love you even if she found out who you were._

Felipe-human, smiled from his place on the wagon seat. He very much seemed to enjoy Cassie's tormenting of his master.

_I think both of you need to mind your own business._ Diego-Fox retorted as he turned to walk back to the wagon. He was regretting the mindlink again.

"Will I see the two of you later today?" Victoria asked, smiling at Cassie, as she passed.

Diego smiled. "Of course, senorita." He answered with a pefrectly straight face, dispite the comments of the two other parties going on in his mind.

* * *

Cassie smiled at the stupid humans as she took their orders. They seemed to do nothing but eat. . . especially the one Harley had effectively called the Cowardly Human. Victoria referred to him as Sargent Mendoza. Cassie thought of him more effectively as the Large Cowardly Human. He was very nice to her, though, she had noticed. It was odd to see, really. In spite of his many flaws and sometimes cowardly behavior, he possessed a kind and generous heart. She liked him in a small way. He was something for her to study with curiosity. She had never personally spent this much time among humans in her entire existance. She now found that they were not all the same as she had once thought. Perhaps one day would come when humans would not look upon what they did not understand with such distaste.

She quickly handed the order to Victoria, and moved to wash and clear a table that had been recently vacated. Cassie gave an small smile as she watched the Evil Human stalk inside the tavern, complaining that he was not making any more money on the wolf. Harley was still asleep as Cassie had not yet given him his wake-up call. She expected that Deigo-Fox would soon visit him. He had not been in his office all day, she had gathered from the Fox's thoughts.

Before she could look away, the Evil Human looked up and caught her eyes. He stared for a moment, and Cassie blinked quickly, lest he catch her eyes studying him. It was not quick enough.

He charged up to her. "You!" He shouted in her face. "This is _your_ fault! Who are you!?"

Cassie cocked her head to the side, pretending not to understand him.

He glared. "Don't even tell me you don't have anything to do with that creature!" He grabbed her arm, jerking her toward him. "That animal didn't sleep until you came in there. You did this!"

Cassie could not stop herself. She looked him in the eyes and glared.

* * *

Victoria was in the kitchen when Felipe suddenly burst in, and pulled her toward the doorway. "Felipe, what is it?!" She asked, alarmed.

Felipe made frantic motions toward the front room, and Victoria followed him, only to see Cassandra forcefully yank Luis Ramone's hand from her arm, and twist it painfully behind his back. She had a look in her eyes that Victoria had never before seen, and she seemed to possess a strength she did not appear to have.

"Lancers, arrest this girl!" Ramone shouted.

"Madre de Dios. . ." Mendoza managed to get out. "How in the world--"

"Cassandra!" Victoria shouted. "Stop!"

Cassandra shook herself as if she had been in a trance, and released the Alcalde. As she did this, the loudest bloodcurdling howl was heard from the tent. The wolf had awakened. The horses in the Plaza were rearing and fighting thier reins, and everyone rushed out to calm his or her horse.

Ramone stared into the young girl's eyes. "_You_ are under arrest." He spat out. "Take her away."

From the upper floor, Zorro watched as they lead the girl out. He was going to cut in, but Cassie had forbid it. She had ordered him not to. Now was not the right time to fight. Now was the time to give his warning. He was to take the flag to Ramone and warn him of the consequences if the wolf was not released. It was not in his nature to stand by and watch them arrest her, but overall, he was given no choice.

Unintentionally, Cassie had awakened Harley before she had planned. He could hear the animal in his mind now. Harley was outraged that a mere human would attack his mistress. He wanted to attack in return and was fighting against the bars. The lancers guarding him backed away from the cage in fright.

Victoria then looked up and saw him. She gave him a pointed look and motioned to the door where the lancers had taken Cassie. He closed his eyes, not knowing how to tell her why he had not helped.

_I will tell you what to say._ Cassie's voice spoke to his mind. _She may not believe it, but I will reveal it to her in time. I have trust in her._

Zorro opened his eyes, still not used to her speaking to him like this. He looked at Victoria and motioned he would meet her in the kitchen.

She nodded and moved toward the room. Most of the place had cleared out, as everyone was watching the lancers arrest Cassie.

--

Victoria sat down close to tears. Over the past couple of days, she had grown to like Cassandra very much. She and the girl had shared quite a few secrets when they talked together. She could not understand why Zorro, of all people, would just stand there and watch her be arrested.

He entered through the back window, looking uncertain.

"Why?" Victoria demanded. "Why did you let them take her?"

Zorro sighed. "I had no choice." He stated, and paused before continuing. "She wouldn't let me stop them."

Victoria frowned. "What do you mean, she wouldn't let you stop them?" She asked. "She didn't even know you were there. She never even _saw_ you!"

"She knew." He answered. "She didn't _have_ to see me. She's not what you think she is."

"She is my _friend_!" Victoria shot out. "And you didn't even move to help her." She burst into tears.

Zorro's heart wrenched, watching her. He pulled her into his arms. "There's something you don't know about her." He whispered.

She looked up at his face, studying him. "What?"

_Why do you hesitate?_ Cassie's voice asked his mind.

Zorro sighed. _It's not as easy as that._ He remarked.

_You must tell her. . . then you must warn the Evil Human._ Cassie continued.

"What is it?" Victoria asked, staring at his face, obviously sensing something was going on.

"She came here after the wolf." He informed her. "It belongs to her."

"What?!" Victoria jerked back. "You can't be serious! That thing tried to bite her!"

"It was not intentional." He told her. "It was because they were interrupted."

Victoria shook her head. "How do you know this?"

Zorro stood up slowly. "She told me." He explained. "She needs my help to release the animal."

"No. . ." Victoria managed to get out. "You can't let that thing out. . . first you say it's dangerous and now you want to _release_ it? How do you know this creature belongs to her?"

_You must come quickly. He is in here. I will kill him if I have to!_ Cassie's voice suddenly screamed in his mind.

Zorro's head shot up. "I have to leave now." He said quickly. "Tell this to no one."

"But what is it?" Victoria asked as she watched him jump out the window.

--

Victoria watched the window for a minute. "Figures." She said to herself. "First he tells me the girl I hired owns that dangerous monster and then he leaves without saying goodbye." She sat down and cried.

Cassie stared up at the Evil Human as he held his sword above her. She was growing tired of acting weak. If he did not stop, she would be forced to do something not nice to him.

"You will tell me what I want to know, or you will--" The Evil Human began.

"And you will let her go before I get angry." Diego-Fox spoke up from outside the cell.

"Oh not you again." The Evil Human muttered under his breath.

"Get away from her." Diego-Fox commanded, forcefully. "She is not your problem, Alcalde."

Cassie watched him, with an amused look. The Evil Human did not see it, but the Large Human behind him did. He stared at her. This man did not believe she was helpless, she knew. He knew there was more to her than the Evil Human had thought of.

"And what exactly is my problem?" The Evil Human demanded, mockingly.

"Your problem is what you're going to do when that animal's Pack comes after it." Diego-Fox informed him. "She is an innocent girl. If you weren't wasting your time with her, you'd stop to think why those Pirates were so anxious to get rid of that creature."

"What do you mean, Zorro?" The Large Human asked, timidly.

"Shut up, Sargant!" The Evil Human ordered. "This is a trick."

"Not this time, Alcalde." Diego-Fox warned. "I met the Pirates after you left. That animal is dangerous. If you don't get it out of here soon, you could kill everyone here."

The Large Human stared. "Uhhh. . . Alcalde? I don't think he's playing a trick."

The Evil Human glared at the masked man. "And what would you know of such matters?" He demanded.

Deigo-Fox motioned for Cassie to come over behind him. Cassie smiled shyly at him and moved behind him, reading in his mind that this was because he didn't want her to do anything to them. Her hand, under her cape, was clenched on a very large dagger. She would do what was in her instinct to protect herself if she had to, and he knew it well.

_We have to get Harley._ She ordered.

Diego-Fox looked down at the Evil Human. "This was given to me by the Pirate." He held up the flag. "It was a warning to those who would come near the Woods where the animals came from. Those animals are fiercely protective of one another. They know it's here, and they _will_ come after it."

"I think you're bluffing." The Evil Human retorted.

Diego-Fox was getting frustrated, Cassie could tell. _Leave him now. He has had his warning._

He shook his head before knocking the Evil Human unconcious.

The Large Human stood staring for a moment. "Is it really true?" He asked quietly.

Diego-Fox looked at him for a second. "Yes." He answered, before taking Cassie's hand and leading her out.

Once they had left the jail, Diego-Fox sighed. "You're not making this very easy, are you?" He asked.

Cassie looked at him, pointedly. _It is not I._ She reminded him. _The Evil Human is stubborn._ She shook her head. _He is not a nice human._

"There's an understatement." Diego-Fox retorted.

Cassie looked up at the sky. The sun was getting low. She could see the moon in the sky. It was not full, but she knew there was one full in the Neverwoods. _I want to sing._ She replied, watching the moon.

He looked at her sharply. _This isn't exactly the place to be singing._

Victoria met them where Tornado stood behind the Tavern. She was holding Cassie's things and looked as if she had been crying. "Is she alright?"

Zorro nodded. "She's fine." He told her. "It was the Alcalde I was concerned about. It seems she's taken quite a large disliking to him."

Victoria frowned. "Alright. What is it I don't know?" She demanded. "I saw her twist the Alcalde's arm behind his back as if she was folding a tortilla! What is going on?!"

_The Evil Human is waking up._ Harley's voice spoke in Zorro's mind. _You must leave now. Do not tarry to speak with the Alpha female. You have not the time._

Zorro frowned. _What _had the wolf called Victoria?

Cassie pointed toward the jail, and gestured at Tornado, who seemed quite anxious to leave.

Victoria nodded, understanding. "Go." She told them.

Cassie looked at her eyes, then touched her cheek, in a silent thankyou. _All will be explained._ She told the woman, who stared in shock.

"Time to go." Zorro remarked, pulling Cassie aboard the horse.

As they rode away, Zorro could feel Victoria's confusion at what had just happened. "This isn't going to give away my identity, is it?" He asked as Tornado carried them away from the Pueblo.

Cassie smiled. _She can only hear what you tell her._ She explained. _It is I who read minds._

_You're going to have to stay in the cave for the moment, you know._ He informed her, changing the subject.

Cassie gave an amused look. _I know. . . I told you I can read minds._ She retorted.

Zorro chuckled. _I can bring you a few books._ He told her.

_I want to sing._ Cassie reminded him.

Zorro stiffened. This was not a good idea. The Pirate had said the Creature could be heard for miles around when she sang. "I don't think that's a very--"

_Now!_ She ordered.

"I thought you sang by full moon." He pointed out. "It's not full yet. You can't call your Pack."

Cassie smiled. _No, I cannot._ She remarked. _But where I come from, one of the six moons is full, and I want to sing._

Zorro turned around to look at her strangely. "Six?!"

Cassie shook her head. _It is far away from here, but I live there still, and I can see what you do not._ She told him.

"This won't drive the horses insane, will it?" He asked in his normal voice.

Cassie gave an inward laugh. _Tornado, do you want me to sing?_ She asked the horse.

Tornado gave a nicker, and nodded his head.

Zorro laughed and shook his head, with a sigh. "I don't suppose I can stop you." He commented.

Cassie shook her head.

Zorro slowed Tornado down. They were now a considerable distance from the Pueblo as well as the hacienda. He watched as she jumped down, shedding her cloak and dress. Much to his utter surprise, she was wearing what appeared to be a black doe-skin Indian-like costume underneath. A multitude of knives and daggers shown in various places on her body.

Cassie walked a short distance away from he and Tornado, to where a large circular flat rock was embedded in the ground. She began to dance, and soon he was sure she barely acknowledged his presence as she started to sing. The language was nothing he had ever heard, but her voice was incredible. He smiled as he watched her.

A short distance away, Victoria was riding her own mare, following Tornado. She had taken off after them, after a brief moment of thought. She had to find out who Cassandra was. They seemed to be heading far from the Pueblo. Could they be going to Zorro's cave? He had said before that he had to pass the De la Vegas, and yet, they had not come close to it. She slowed the horse as Zorro stopped. Cassandra had jumped from the stallion, and seemed to be stripping off her clothes.

Victoria frowned. What was going on? She watched as the girl walked away dressed as an Indian maiden. She shook her head in utter disbelief as the girl began to sing and dance. "Madre de Dios. . ." She whispered.

Her mare, seeming to have a mind if her own, stepped up closer to Tornado to listen to the sound of the voice that filled the night with its song. It was in no language she'd ever heard, but it was beautiful.

Zorro turned sharply at the approach of the horse. "Victoria?" He managed to say.

"I had to find out what it was you weren't telling me." She whispered, watching Cassandra. "She can speak. It's beautiful."

"She doesn't speak out loud." He told her, softly. "She only sings out loud. She speaks with her mind."

Victoria nodded, understanding. "That was what I heard." She replied. "Who is she?"

He smiled, watching the girl, whose features had faded to reveal what she truely was. "They call her by several names." He answered. "The Pirates called her The Creature. Where she comes from, they call her the Keeper of the Wolves or the Wolfgirl. Her real name is Cassie."

Victoria nodded. Somehow, she had already known the girl's true name. "And the animal in the Pueblo?" She asked.

"Harley." He answered. "He's the first born son of the Alpha pair; the Prince of the Pack."

"This must be so hard for them." Victoria spoke up, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"There's more than that." He reluctantly told her.

She shivered. "What? I know there must be some danger."

"If he isn't released by the full moon, she'll summon the Pack." Zorro said, in a serious tone. "They will kill the whole Pueblo to protect him."

"Madre de Dios." Victoria, whispered. "They can't do that. She can't let them do that."

"She won't be able to stop them once they've started." He told her. "We have to get the wolf out before that night. She says she can control him. We don't have any other choice."

Victoria nodded, watching Cassie dance. "She seems so innocent. . . and yet, at the tavern . . . when she grabbed the Alcalde. . . I could have sworn she wanted to kill him."

Zorro closed his eyes. "She would have." He answered after a moment. "That's why I left so fast. She told me she would kill him if she had to." He shook his head. "She isn't human, and she doesn't understand why she can't just do away with anyone who gets in her way. I don't think she's known many humans."

"Where does she come from: and what is she, anyway, if she's not human?" Victoria asked, pointedly, noticing that Cassie now appeared to have pointed ears.

He shook his head. "She doesn't know what she is. She lives in a place called the Neverwoods, but she was not born there, and she doesn't know how she came to be there."

Victoria shook her head. "She has a beautiful voice." She murmured, sliding off her horse.

Zorro joined her and wrapped his arms around her as they both watched Cassie sing in silence.

After a few minutes, Victoria smiled. "I wonder what it looks like where she comes from?" She whispered.

Zorro shruged. "She didn't say. . . although, she did mention that there was six moons." He answered.

"Six moons?" Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "Can you even imagine that?"

"I don't know." Zorro replied, with a grin. "But it sounds like something out of a dream."

--

As Cassie sang and danced, she smiled as she heard their conversation. Little did they know that it truely _was _a place out of dreams. It was so many dreams of children and others alike that had willed Neverland into existance. She loved her home, and perhaps one day, she would bring them to see it. She could sense the love between them, and she continued singing louder, as she danced. In her mind, she could see the full moon above the Neverwoods, where the Pack danced in the clearing, singing their own tune, at that very same moment.

* * *

At the hacienda, Don Alejandro stepped outside, hearing the voice on the wind. It was in a strange language, but it was beautiful. He shook his head. It almost seemed to be magical. From the Pueblo, he could hear the wolf in its cage singing its own tune with the voice. He shivered, before turning and stepping back inside. Where was Diego?

From the cave entrance, Felipe also listened to the sound, although he knew who it was. The animals around seemed to be gathered outside, listening to it. In a way, it was peaceful. He smiled. Cassie had a beautiful voice. It was a shame she didn't use it more often. It was hard to believe this was the one thing the Pirates were so afraid of. Sure, there was more to her than one could see. After all, he had seen her with the Alcalde as many had. . . but he also knew there was another side to her. A side she rarely revealed. He liked that side.

* * *

_**Dairy of the Wolfgirl --May 1822 (Cave of the Fox--California)**_

_I was finally able to sing again. I know they did_

_not hear anything in the town but Harley's _

_accompaniment. Harley has a wonderful voice. I'm _

_sure they were not impressed. The Evil Human is_

_not going to heed the warning. I do not know what _

_I will do next. Diego-Fox tells me we will get him out,_

_and I believe him. It is the Evil Human I do not _

_trust. He orders the poor Stupid Humans around_

_to do his bidding when he is afraid to do it himself._

_He is a true coward, and very foolish._

_I sit here in this cave as I am supposed to be hiding _

_for a while. Tornado is keeping me company at_

_the moment. He has many stories to tell, and I_

_would have grown bored had it not been for him._

_Diego-Fox brought me some books, but I have read_

_them all already._

_Felipe has also been in here a few times to bring me_

_food and drink. He is very nice. I have decided I_

_like him very much, but I know it is not to be._

_Though there is one meant for the Wolfgirl, he_

_will not be from here. It is said that he will be_

_attacked by the wolves and nearly killed. . . but_

_he will survive, and bear the mark of the wolf _

_on his right cheekbone. Felipe is not he. I know _

_not how I know this, but I know it to be true._

_I will rest now._


	4. Chapter four

_**Chapter Four: The Wolf Speaks**_

Victoria was surprised when she saw Cassie walk into the tavern the next day. As far as she knew, Zorro had taken her back to his cave to remain hidden. Cassie smiled at her and waved.

_I was growing bored._ The girl's voice explained in Victoria's mind. _Tornado is very good company, but even he must sleep at times._

Victoria frowned. So Cassie had stayed in Zorro's cave all night, talking to Tornado. This meant the girl must know who he really was, didn't it?

Cassie gave a small smile. _It is not my place to say, but how could I not?_ She pointed out. _I have the ability to read his mind._

"I see." Victoria replied out loud, mildly disappointed . . . and yet jealous at the same time.

Cassie grinned. _But Tornado has told me many adventures. . .and some of them you do not know._ She remarked. _There really is not any harm in sharing them._

Victoria brightened, and winked. "Why don't you start by clearing that table over there?" She suggested. "Before the Alcalde decides to come in and arrest you again."

Cassie made a face. _Evil Human._ She muttered.

"That he is." Victoria answered, laughing, as she watched Cassie go over to clear the table.

_He won't try to arrest her again._ A very familiar voice spoke up in her mind. _I already made sure of it._

Victoria looked around the tavern. She didn't see the masked man anywhere. _Where are you?_ She asked.

_Can't exactly say . . . I'm not wearing a mask._ Came the reply.

Victoria's head shot up, frantically searching the tavern. Then she heard his inward chuckle.

_I didn't say I was in the tavern. We don't have to be in the same room, you know._ He remarked.

Cassie was looking at Victoria, with a small grin. She was laughing.

_That is not funny._ Victoria retorted. _Cassie, where is he?_

Cassie gave an innocent look. _This is between you and he._ She answered. _I am not at liberty to say._

_I never promised such a thing._ Harley cut in.

_How soon do you want to get out of there?_ Zorro asked Harley, in a teasing tone.

Their conversation was interrupted when Luis Ramone stepped into the tavern. He glared at Cassie, who gave him a bright smile in return. The man walked up to Diego.

"I need to speak with you outside." He told the young caballero.

Diego frowned. "About what?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

"Now." Ramone remarked.

Diego sighed and followed him out, after giving Felipe a small nod.

Felipe turned to look at Cassie with his eyebrow raised.

Cassie nodded.

_What is it?_ Victoria asked.

_Felipe says it is about me._ Cassie answered. _He is most likely asking questions about me._ She followed Victoria into the kitchen. _The Zorro-Fox will listen in._

"Does Diego know who you are?" Victoria asked, as they entered the kitchen.

Cassie nodded. _He is very nice. He lets me read his books._ She answered.

"Do you speak to him this way as well?" She asked.

Cassie nodded again. _He and Felipe both speak to me this way._ She answered. _Felipe likes this form of speaking._

Victoria smiled. "I believe." She replied. "As he is deaf, this is a very good way for him to hear and speak."

Cassie frowned, as if listening to something.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

_Diego says that the Evil Human is asking about Harley._ She explained. _The one Diego calls Father told the Evil Human that Diego had found something._

"Did he?" Victoria asked, wondering what her friend could have found.

Cassie smiled. _Of course he did._ She answered, matter-of-factly. _I showed it to him in the book myself. The Evil Human has already been warned by the Zorro-Fox. Now he is being warned by someone else. Eventually, it must sink into his tiny brain._

Victoria laughed, shaking her head. "Why don't you go out and see what Sargant Mendoza and his men are eating."

Cassie grinned and nodded, before leaving the room.

In the Alcalde's office, Diego was about ready to beat Ramone's head into a wall. The man was not listening.

"I appreciate your concern, Don Diego, but a book filled with legends is hardly enough evidence to prove this wolf is really as dangerous as you say." Luis remarked.

Diego sighed. "I wouldn't bet on it, Alcalde." He said for what seemed like the tenth time. "Some people use legends to cover up what would otherwise be unbelievable. The wolf discribed is identical to this one. Doesn't that at least make you wonder? I mean have you ever even seen one of these creatures before? Do you even know where it came from?"

Ramone looked exasperated. "It came from a group of Pirates, Diego." He told the Don. "I would assume if it were as dangerous as you say, then they wouldn't have kept it alive on the ship. If it were truely that much of a danger, why didn't they just shoot it?"

Diego shook his head. He could not say all he knew for fear of revealing Zorro's identity. "Maybe they were afraid of it."

Ramone looked triumphant. "If they were so afraid of it, they would have shot it on sight." He retorted, obviously feeling he had won the agrument. "I think you and your father, are just being paranoid. That animal is bringing a great deal of money to this Pueblo, and until I see some hard evidence of this so called "mortal danger", it will stay where it is. I'll keep your concern in mind. Good day."

Diego walked out of the office, shaking his head. Obviously nothing would convince this man, short of the entire Pack standing in the middle of the Pueblo plaza . . .and by that time, it may be too late to convince him.

Cassie closed her eyes. She had never felt feelings for any humans in her life. All the time, they had been nothing to her but a weaker and foolish race. She had never known that any human could be more than that. . . but now, after spending so much time among them. After seeing there was so much more. So much she had missed. They were real creatures just like her and the wolves. . . and just as much as she, they deserved to live.

Diego-Fox was one of the most rare. He would sacrifice himself to save the life of another...even if that other was not one he loved. The Evil Human, in Cassie's eyes, had been nothing but a human who only cared for himself. But as she looked deeper, there was something there...something that would amount to so much more. Dispite his many faults, this man's life was not over. This man had a future. A future that Cassie could not stop from coming. The Evil Human had to live, no matter what he did. There was no doubt in her mind.

As she looked closer at each human, she began to feel more. Each of them were different. Each one could be so much more. No, humans could not possibly be weak. If anything, they were just ignorant. They did not know better.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Diego-Fox had returned. He had been speaking to her mind, but in her deep state of thought, she had blocked him out. She turned to face him. _We cannot let him stay here._ She told him.

Diego-Fox nodded. He looked very tired, Cassie realized. Although he did get plenty of sleep, he still put up with more mental torment than any human she'd ever met. Although he was loved and respected as one man, he was cursed with having to hide in the shadows as another.

Cassie read his eyes. _I may never understand why you must do this to yourself._ She told him. _You show more strength than any other human I have ever seen. Why do you do this?_

Diego gave a tired smile. _Because no one else can._ He answered.

Cassie nodded. _We must release Harley soon._ She told him. _I cannot bear to watch him in that cage being tormented by all._

Victoria stepped up, carrying a tray full of dishes. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He's not going to listen." Diego-Fox answered with a sigh.

Victoria groaned. "Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?" She muttered.

"We don't have much time." Diego put in.

_The Alcalde is coming in._ Felipe warned them. _You might not want to be seen talking with Cassie right away. He will suspect she has more to do with this._

"I think I have to check the food now." Victoria spoke up, heading to the kitchen.

Cassie nodded and went back to clearing the tables.

Diego went back to the table with Felipe just as Ramone walked through the door.

The Alcalde's eyes scanned the place before he found what it was he was looking for.

Cassie looked up and caught his eye. For a moment, they just stared at each other. He was planning something against her, she could tell, but at the same time, somewhere deep in his gaze, she saw what it was she was looking for. It was what she'd been thinking before. Yes, there was something there.

He walked over to her. "I know you're hiding something." He told her. "And I will find out what it is. I don't know where you came from, but I know there's something about you."

Cassie held his gaze, with a raised eyebrow. This human was persistant. Yes, he probably would come to realize who she was. Unfortunately, there would be nothing he could do about it. She nodded her head. This was going to be an interesting war. He was trying to play mental games with the Keeper of the Wolves, who was a master of things mental. Yes, this would be most amusing.

Ramone, realizing his attempt to intimidate her was not working, turned and left.

She watched his back as he walked out. _I think that there is more to that human that even you do not know._ She remarked to Diego-Fox. _He has a future none have ever thought possible._

_What do you mean?_ Diego-Fox asked.

_I cannot explain it._ She answered. _All I know is that it is true. This man must not be killed._

* * *

_**Diary of the Wolfgirl--May 1822 (De la Vega Residence, California)**_

_I grow tired. This town to me has become some-_

_thing of a curiosity. The humans, I have found,_

_are not what was once thought of them._

_I want so desperately to just get Harley and take_

_him home . . . yet, I am uncertain of what to do. I_

_once thought to simply release the wolf and kill all_

_who may stand on my way._

_But now, that is not so. The more time I spend_

_with these humans, the more they convince me _

_that maybe the mortal world is not doomed as I_

_once thought. _

_I know that in the near future, I will have to make_

_a choice. Something is coming closer and I feel it_

_with every passing day. It will be bad. _

_I do not wish for this small place to be destroyed, _

_and yet, I do not know how to stop it. The_

_Evil Human does not see what he is doing. I fear _

_the only way is if I confront him myself . . . but I _

_know not how to do this. I do not fear him, but I_

_fear what killing him will do._

_This human may be what he is now, but he will_

_be more as the future comes closer. I cannot kill_

_him, and I cannot afford to be killed, myself._

_I do not know what to do. . ._

* * *

Cassie looked up from her journal when the human called Alejandro-Father looked into her room. She was growing tired of this place in a lot of ways. She hated sleeping in the nighttime, and she was looking more exhausted because of it.

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" Alejandro-Father asked, looking concerned.

Cassie sighed and signed that she was just a little tired.

He frowned. "Perhaps you should stay here and rest a while."

Cassie shook her head. She could not leave Harley in town by himself. What if something happened during the day? No, she would take her sleep when this task was completed.

"All right." Alejandro-Father remarked with a nod. "If you really insist on going, I don't suppose I could stop you . . . especially after what happened to the Alcalde?"

Cassie gave a guilty look. That had been an accident.

Alejandro-Father shook his head. "I have a feeling there is more to you than meets the eye, Cassandra." He told her. "I'm not going to pry. I just think you need to show a little more restraint around people like the Alcalde. That man really isn't someone you want for an enemy. . . believe me."

Cassie nodded, fighting off the urge to laugh. Truth be told, it was more the other way around. She was not one the Evil Human wanted for an enemy...there was more, much more she could have done, and had not. If only the Human Father knew how much restraint she was already showing...he would be most surprised.

They were interrupted by Diego-Fox in the hall.

"Cassandra, are you coming?" He asked.

Cassie nodded, pulling her hood over her face. The sun was very bright today, and she was not used to such light. She walked past Diego-Fox, and out the front door, where she knew Felipe waited with the horses. He smiled at her when he saw her come out. She squinted, holding up her hand, to shade herself. Even with the heavy hood, the sun was too bright.

_Are you alright?_ Felipe asked, with a frown.

_I am well . . . perhaps a bit tired. It is very bright here today._ She answered, climbing aboard the wagon.

Diego-Fox and Alejandro-Father stepped out the door, talking. They were discussing her wellbeing, Cassie realized. She smiled at them, to assure them she was alright. Diego-Fox would understand why she felt she must go into town. She had to see Harley again. Although they still had a mind-link, she missed seeing him, just as she missed seeing the rest of the Pack and the Neverwoods itself. They had been in this place for over a week now. The full moon was drawing closer, and Harley had yet to be released. He, as well as she, was growing frustrated.

* * *

In the Pueblo, inside the tent, Harley heard the thoughts of his mistress. She was in need of rest, he could tell. He was growing tired of this cage...and these human fools who continued to offer him food and drink. It was insulting and degrading. Before, when he had left the Woods, he had not thought much on one day becoming the Alpha. He had only wanted to see the world. To find out what lay beyond the boundries of his home.

Now that he had found it, he wanted nothing more than to go back home. This was not the adventure he had invisioned when he had left the Woods. He was not even getting to see anything. . . except the Stupid Humans who held him captive, the inside of this prison, and the humans who tormented him.

Curiously, he looked up as the Large Cowardly Human Cassie said was called Mendoza, came in with, yet another plate of food. Harley made a grunting noise that sounded much like a young child confronted with something he did not like.

Mendoza-Human stopped, looking at the wolf. He glanced around the tent, noticing the other humans were all outside. He looked back at Harley, biting his lip. He looked down at the food and then back at Harley. "Tell me, senor Lobo, why do you never eat anything?" He asked quietly. "You are going to starve to death, if you do not eat."

Harley cocked his head. He understood why Cassie found this human a curiosity. He looked deeply into the human's eyes, willing him to understand. _I do not eat, Human._ He told him. _By trying to feed me, it is an insult. Will you stop insulting me? I do not like being treated like a mere pup._

Mendoza-Human stared in shock at the animal. He had obviously not expected it to answer his question. In response, he fell to the floor.

Harley stared down at him, confused. Why was the human sleeping now? This was a new concept to a young wolf. He sat down to watch the sleeping human. Why had he fallen asleep? It was not time to sleep. Strange. . .

Outside the tent, Diego paid the Lancer, who was currently guarding Harley, and he and Cassie stepped into the tent. The first thing they saw was Mendoza, laying, passed out on the ground, and Harley staring down at him with a confused look on his face.

Diego rushed to Mendoza's side, nudging him. "Sargent?" He called.

_He has fallen asleep._ Harley spoke up. _Why did he fall asleep?_

Cassie looked from Harley to Mendoza and smiled. _What did you say to him?_ She asked.

Harley wrinkled his nose. _He asked me why I do not eat._ The wolf explained. _I only told him I do not eat anymore._

_He told him something?_ Diego asked.

Cassie nodded. _Why did he fall asleep?_ She asked.

Mendoza was groaning and blinking. "Ohhh, where am I?" He muttered.

"You fainted, Sargent." Diego explained. "Are you alright?"

Mendoza sat up and eyed Harley. "Diego, do you know anything about that animal?" He asked.

"I know it's dangerous to keep it here." He replied.

"I would almost swear it spoke to me." Mendoza confessed. "Does that sound strange?"

Diego looked from Mendoza to Harley. _It would have a few weeks ago_. He remarked inwardly. "A little, I suppose." He answered out loud. "What did it say?"

Mendoza frowned. "He said that he was insulted because we gave him food." He told him. "And that we should not try to feed him again."

"Insulted?" Diego asked. This was something he had not known.

"He said that he does not eat anymore." The confused Sargent answered. "Can you imagine that?"

_I do not suppose he can._ Cassie retorted in Diego's mind.

Diego smiled. "Remarkable." He murmured, wondering what else he didn't know about the animals. "Do you think maybe you shouldn't feed him anymore?" He asked.

Mendoza looked back at Harley, who now stood looking at him, pointedly. "No, Diego." He stated, with a nod. "I don't think he wants to be fed anymore."

Harley nodded his head and sat down. This was more like it.

Mandoza shook his head. "You know...it is loco, but sometimes, I think he understands exactly what we're saying." He muttered.

Diego looked at Cassie, who was smiling at Harley. "I think you may be right, Sargent."

"And what is going on here?!" Ramone demanded as he entered the tent.

The four looked up. Diego suddenly heard Felipe's mind speech warning. He had been so preoccupied with Mendoza, that he had somehow blocked it out. He shook himself. "Cassandra wanted to see it again, Alcalde." He explained. "I paid the admitance. When we came in, Sargent Mendoza was on the ground, unconcious."

Ramone looked doubtful. "Really, Diego..." He spoke up, in a cocky tone. "And here I thought you were under the illusion that this animal is a mortal danger to the Pueblo. Why in the world would you bring someone as young as Cassandra in to see it if it is so deadly?"

Diego sighed. "Cassandra is simply an animal loving person." He answered. "She has a fondness for all animals. . . even the dangerous ones."

Cassie smiled at the wolf and nodded.

"Really." The Alcalde remarked, flatly. "Well, then why don't the two of you leave so that Mendoza may feed this dangerous, and yet loving animal? We wouldn't want him to starve to death, would we?"

Harley snorted again.

"Uhh . . . Alcalde, I don't think he is hungry." Mendoza spoke up.

Ramone glared. "Of course he is! He's hardly eaten anything since he arrived!" He spat out. "He's simply not wanting to eat with so many people around. If you will. . ." He made a motion to Cassie and Deigo.

Diego sighed, rolling his eyes. "Good luck, Sargent." He muttered, before leading Cassie from the tent.

As the two of them walked across the Plaza, toward the tavern, Ramone caught up with them. "Excuse me." He cut in, suddenly standing behind them.

Diego turned, close to losing patience with the man. "Now what is it?" He asked.

"I think it would be a very good idea if Cassandra did not visit the wolf anymore." Ramone told them, with a hard look.

Cassie glared, ready to strike the man.

Diego held up a hand as if to restrain her. "And why is that, Alcalde?" He asked, pointedly.

"I do not have to explain myself to you or her!" Ramone snapped. "But if she is found in that tent again, I will have her arrested!" He looked at her. "Again!"

They both watched as he stalked off.

_I really do not like that human much._ Cassie remarked.

Diego sighed and shook his head. _I think it's time we got Harley out of this man's clutches._ He answered.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five: Sleep**_

Cassie sighed, tiredly as she dumped a load of dishes into the tub of water, a couple days after she had been so rudely told not to return to Harley. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. She would not have the strength to help Harley escape if she did not rest. It was taking all her energy to keep her disguise up.

Victoria watched the girl as she worked. _Diego, can you hear me?_ She asked in her mind. He was not in the tavern and she had no idea where he was.

_What is it?_ He replied.

_You must take her back to the hacienda._ She answered. _She is exhausted. She can't keep this up, if she doesn't rest. Take her home with you._

--

Zorro looked at Felipe, helplessly. He was currently on Tornado and they were headed back to the Pueblo.

Felipe shrugged and motioned to himself. _I will go and get her._ He remarked.

Zorro nodded. _I will send Felipe for her at once._ He answered Victoria, with a quick nod to Felipe.

The boy took off on his horse, riding ahead.

Tornado shook his head. _She has not been sleeping._ He informed his master.

Zorro looked sharply down at his horse, in surprise. He didn't exactly know why he should be surprised his horse was now talking to him, but he was, none the less.

Tornado gave a noise sounding like a snicker. _What?_ He retorted. _You were talking to the wolf, weren't you?_

The masked man shook his head with a laugh. All right_, I guess that's understandable. So why hasn't she been sleeping. . . as if I didn't already know to some extent._

_She doesn't sleep at night, obviously._ Tornado pointed out. _How much do you see her sleep during the day?_

Zorro nodded, understandingly. _How long do you think it will be before we can free the wolf?_ He asked.

_It would depend on how long she should sleep when she is brought back to your home._ Tornado answered. _I don't know all that much about her. She is only supposed to be a legend amongst the animals. Her existance was only a rumor. There are very few animals who have actually seen her._

_Wait. . . is that why you spooked when you saw that animal?_ He asked the horse.

Tornado shivered, remembering the feeling. _Yes. The wolf-pack is rumored to be deadly; and not just by their strength. They are supposed to be able to kill with one scratch._

Zorro frowned. "One scratch?" He remarked out loud. "How in the world can they--"

_They are poisonous._ Tornado answered. _Much like the rattlesnake. . . only far worse._

_Then you mean they have venom in their claws?_ Zorro remarked, in sudden realization.

Tornado gave a nod. _That is the rumor._ He answered. _How true it is, I have no idea. But you might ask the Keeper. If legend is correct, this poison has only one cure . . . and it can only be found in the Woods the wolves inhabit._

Zorro closed his eyes. This was not what he needed to hear. As if the wolves weren't dangerous enough without the venom. If Tornado was correct, Harley was capable of killing with only one scratch; and there was no telling how the venom took effect once the scratch was obtained. _How long will it take to kill?_ He asked, as the Pueblo came into sight.

_This, I don't know. . . but it does kill. A person or animal cannot be scratched and live, unless given the antidote._ Tornado informed him. _How long they live after the scratch, I don't know, but I think it has to do with how much poison they get._

_Which would depend on how many scratches are given._ Zorro concluded.

They were interrupted when Felipe came riding toward them with Cassie behind him in the saddle. The girl looked so tired, Zorro could see the dark lines under her eyes. Her skin looked positively transparent.

"Is she alright?" He asked the servant boy.

Felipe shook his head. _She is too tired to talk. I'll take her back so she can sleep_

Zorro nodded and watched as the pair rode toward the hacienda. He was obviously not going to get any information out of Cassie right now. Then he frowned, as an idea came to mind. No, he could not get anything from Cassie, but he _could_ talk to Harley. Certainly the wolf would know something about damage he himself could do.

_It won't be easy to get into the tent in the middle of the day._ Tornado warned.

_Right now, we don't have much of a choice._ Zorro replied. _I need to know if they truely are poisonous. If they are, we have to keep anyone from getting close enough to even accidentally get scratched. From what I've seen, they have some pretty impressive claws._ This was of course an understatement, and he knew Tornado knew it. Harley's claws were at least an inch and a half long, and retractable, which he had never before seen on anything but feline-like creatures. Not being full grown, the claws could only get longer as the wolf grew.

Meanwhile, in the tent with the wolf-creature, Mendoza was again holding a pan of food. "Forgive me, senor lobo." He told the wolf, sincerely. "The Alcalde is making me give you this food. I do not mean to insult you." He felt rather stupid apologizing to a creature like this, but he had an inner feeling that the wolf was seriously insulted by being offered food this way. He was not entirely sure that the animal had actually spoken to him, the day before, but somehow he knew without a doubt that his feeling was correct.

The wolf looked at him from the cage, cocking his head. He looked from the food to Mendoza, almost as if he were mildly annoyed, and yet somehow understanding.

"He says you are forgiven." A familiar voice spoke up behind Mendoza, startling him.

Mendoza jumped and dropped the food, as he turned to see Zorro standing behind him. "How do you know that?!" He demanded.

Zorro walked over to the cage, and carefully looking the wolf in the eyes, then moving his gaze to the wolf's feet, respectfully, he stuck his fingers into the cage.

Mendoza stared in shock. "Madre de Dios." He whispered, crossing himself, as the wolf licked Zorro's fingers as if it were a pet dog. "How did you do that?"

The masked man pulled his hand out of the cage and turned back to the Sargent. "He is not what you think he is." He answered.

"He did talk to me yesterday, didn't he?" Mendoza asked, quietly.

"Yes." Zorro answered, just as quiet. Neither of them had any desire for Luis Ramone to catch them talking. "He talks to your mind. Don't ignore him."

"How did you find out about this?" Mendoza asked, frowning. "Did he speak to you as well?"

Zorro eyed the animal with a small smile. "No." He answered. "The Creature that commands it spoke to me first." He assumed that Mendoza was a safe person to be telling as Ramone would never believe the animal were anything more than a wild beast.

"What Creature?" Mendoza asked, looking even more confused.

"I think you already know who it is." Zorro informed him. "If Harley has spoken to you, you are already connected in someway to the mind-link he has with her."

"Cassandra." The Sargent murmured under his breath. "But that is not her real name. . ." He paused, in thought. "We have to get this animal out of here before the full moon."

"Yes, we do." Zorro whispered, then frowned. The mind-link was suddenly cut off between them and the wolf.

"What just happened?" Mendoza asked, confused. "Why did it all go away?"

Zorro frowned a minute. "It's her." He whispered, in realization. "She controls the mind-link with the wolf. She's gone to sleep." His frown deepened. This meant he could not question the wolf until she awakened. He turned to the cage, with another sudden thought. "Harley." He spoke up, drawing the wolf's attention. "Show me your claws, please."

Mendoza was looking at Zorro with a perplexed frown. "What is it?" He asked.

Harley, knowing his mistress was now in deep sleep, understood why the humans could not speak to him anymore in his mind. However, he still understood their words. He quietly unsheathed his claws and propped them against the bars of the cage.

Zorro leaned over to examine the claws closely. He stared as he touched the points, realizing the claws were obviously hollow with tiny holes close to the tips. "So it's true." He murmured.

"What is?" Mendoza asked, even more confused. "And why can't we hear him anymore?"

Zorro eyed the animal who seemed to give a small nod. "Don't let anyone get close to the cage." He ordered Mendoza. "This wolf carries a very dangerous venom in his claws. It's highly lethal, even at small doses. Do not let anyone get close enough to be scratched. I have to go."

Mendoza's eyes widened as he listened. "You cannot be serious, Zorro." He whispered.

"I wish I wasn't." Zorro informed him, severely. "I had hoped Tornado was mistaken when he told me. Keep an eye on anyone who comes near it." He finished as he left the tent as quietly as he'd entered it.

Mendoza paused, looking at Harley in wonder, before he did a double-take. "Did he just say his _horse_ told him?!" He asked out loud.

Harley gave a snort, and cocked his head as if it should have been completely obvious that the horse would talk.

The Sargent turned to look at the wolf at the sound. "You are a most strange animal, Senor Lobo." He replied, as he left to stand guard outside the tent. If Zorro said the wolf was poisonous, he was not lying. How he had found it out was not important. He would keep the people who came to see it at a safe distance.

Meanwhile in the tavern, Victoria was a bit on the confused side. She had been able to feel the wolf's presence up until just a few moments ago. Although she had a general idea that it must be because of the state Cassie had been in, why had it just stopped all of the sudden? After all, the girl had been asleep before and it had not made any difference. She jumped as she heard a sound from the window, even though she'd already had a feeling as to who had made it. She quickly made sure the curtain that closed her off from the customers was securely closed, and turned to face the masked man now standing next to her window.

"What happened?" She asked out loud, as she was pretty sure mind-speech would not work.

"I think it means Cassandra is asleep." He answered, not using her real name.

Victoria shook her head. "She's been asleep before." She argued. "Why is it different now?"

Zorro shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but she looked exhausted when I saw her with Felipe." He replied. "Maybe she is too tired to keep the comunication line open."

"I suppose so." Victoria admitted. "How long do you think she will sleep?"

"I don't know." He remarked, with a sigh. "But I hope it isn't too long."

Victoria eyed his face. Dispite the little time they usually spent together, she'd gotten to know his looks very well, and this one was telling her that he'd found something out that was not good. "What is it?" She demanded. "Tell me what you found out."

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, surprised.

He was avoiding the question. "Yes." She quipped. "Now tell me what it is you know."

Zorro sighed, looking very tired. "It's Harley." He answered, not really wanting her to know how serious the situation had become. "Tornado told me."

Victoria frowned. "Your horse told you something?" She retorted, with an amused look. "He is talking now?"

"Cassandra talks to a wolf and you have trouble believing Tornado can talk?" He pointed out.

"Well, Cassandra _did_ mention she spent a night talking with him." Victoria answered, remembering. "In fact, she was told some interesting stories. . . why didn't you tell me you were nearly killed by a rattlesnake?!"

Zorro stared at her, then shook his head. "I think I'll have to have a word with my horse later." He remarked, thoughtfully.

"And don't change the subject." Victoria cut in. "What about Harley?"

"Tornado wasn't sure." He told her, still delaying the answer. "Apparently, the legend of the Keeper of the Wolves was thought to be just a rumor amongst the animals. They know of her existance, and yet, she is merely just a legend."

"And what did he know about the wolves themselves?" Victoria pressed. If he was still avoiding the answer, it was _definitely_ not a good thing.

"Not a lot, except that they were believed to be poisonous." Zorro informed her, slowly.

"Poisonous?" Victoria whispered. "But how? And why didn't Cassandra say anything?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I was going to question Harley, but it seems that the Keeper fell asleep too quickly. From what I've seen, and from what Tornado says about it, the poison is a venom carried in the wolf's claws. I looked them over myself. The claws are hollow with pin-point holes toward the tips..." He paused. "Much like that of a snake's fangs."

Victoria closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them. "And this venom?" She asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Is lethal at any dose." Zorro told her, chewing his lip. "One scratch can kill a horse, let alone a man. That animal has got to be released before the full moon. There's no way the pueblo can survive the entire pack being let loose. I've warned Mendoza to keep anyone away from the cage, but that won't stop the pack."

"Is there a cure to this poison?" Victoria wanted to know. "Or does Tornado not know that part?"

"All he knows is that the cure can only be found in the Woods where the animals live." He answered, with a sigh, sitting down on the counter. "And from what we've been told about it, I don't think it's anywhere near here."

"Zorro, the full moon is only a few days away!" Victoria complained. "You know the Alcalde would never believe anything until the entire pack knocks his door down and kills him."

Zorro frowned, remembering something Cassie had said. "No." He whispered. "They can't kill him."

Victoria frowned. "Why?"

"Something she said." He murmured, shaking his head. "Something about him having some kind of future, and that he cannot be killed."

"How in the world can she possibly know something like that?" Victoria asked, considering it. "I can't even begin to think what he would have in a future that didn't include taxing the pueblo to death, and owning all the land in the area."

Zorro shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea as to what she sees about him." He confessed. "Then again, she does have the ability to look a lot deeper than you or I can."

"So what about Harley?" Victoria questioned. "We can't really risk letting him out with the Keeper asleep. She won't be able to control him."

"Actually, I'm sure it would probably go to her." Zorro remarked. "However, as Don Alejandro is not in on the situation with the Keeper of the Wolves, it's best the wolf did not go into the hacienda, searching for her. It's too big a risk."

Victoria nodded, remembering that Don Alejandro was not entirely fond of the animal and would definitely try to stop him from reaching Cassie. This would definitely get him killed. "So we have to wait for her to wake up." She stated.

Zorro nodded. "And judging from the look of her when I saw her, that may be a while." He concluded. "I better get out of here. My presense here is dangerous. Just keep an eye out for anyone wanting to get too close to Harley. You know how Mendoza is at guard duty."

Victoria nodded as he pressed a kiss to her hand, and slipped out the window. "Be careful." She warned him.

"Always." He replied with a grin, before disappearing from view.

--

On the other side of the curtain, Ramone had heard the tail-end of the conversation. So the girl _was_ involved with the creature. His eyes narrowed. And apparently, the wolf-creature had a name.

He quietly walked off, headed for his office to think. So Zorro and the girl, Cassandra were making plans to release the animal, and from the sound of it, Mendoza was in on at least part of it. He would have to see that a stop was put to this conspiracy as soon as he figured out what to do about it. Although this explained the warnings he'd gotten from Diego and Zorro. He glared at the thought. "If De la Vega and the others think they will pull anything over on me, they have a great surprise coming." He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize to the readers that this has taken so long to get done. I suffered Writters Block for a long while with it and really wasn't sure what else to write, however, your emails and encouragements for this story have been a huge help and for all of you who kept reminding me what a good writter I was and telling me how much this story is meaning to you. Thank you all so very much. Your words mean more to me than you can know. So for all of you. This Chapter is for you. Enjoy.**

**--Cassi**

* * *

_**Chapter Six "Something Terrible"**_

_Pain . . . She was asleep and she could still feel it. Something was going to happen. A great pain and loss to the wolfpack. _

Cassie turned over in her sleep as images flashed through her mind. Memories of times past, and times she knew must still come . . . .

_The town was called Petersborg. The humans that had inhabited it had been suspicious and untrusting of srtangers, save for one. He had been an older man who outwardly had posessed a kind heart. He had taken her into his home, and showed her his books._

_Mystified, Cassie had allowed herself to drop her guard. Because of this mistake, Mystic and Flame, the Beta King and Queen, had perished and the town of Petersborg had ceased to exist._

_In the ruins, the Old Man Human had dropped a book. Within the book, Cassie had learned the true story. The man had known about her connection with the "Demon Dog" to start with and had sought to distract her long ehough for the "demons" to be cast away._

_At the end of the night of the full moon, the village was gone and every man, woman, and child was dead. In the ruins of the small village, Cassie had held the lifeless wolves to her chest. No human being was left alive to see the tears or hear the cries. In agony, Cassie cried as the Pack sang the last respects for the dead . . . both animal, and human._

_It happened time and time again . . . and now, once more, it would happen again . . . . She saw the steele, and the bow it had been fired from, and as the cry of pain echoed in her mind . . . ._

Cassie's scream of agony echoed through the hacienda.

In the cave, Felipe dropped a glass container to the floor. Not taking the time to clean it up, he ran into the house through the secret door.

In Los Angeles, the scream also echoed, but it was not the only one heard. In his cage, Harley had been napping, knowing Cassie was asleep and the Pack knew he was safe. Yet, in the exact moment the scream began, Harley's own howl of agony joined it, as he fell to his side in pain.

In the tavern, Zorro had just left and Victoria had gone back to the dishes. As both cries were heard --not only in her ears, but her mind as well-- the entire tray of dishes crashed to the floor, and Victoria's knees buckled as she fell forward, grabbing her ears in pain. Just as suddenly as they began, the cries in her mind cut off . . . .

Less than a half a mile from the pueblo, Toronado gave his master a nudge with his nose. The masked rider had been headed back to the hacienda when the screams had made him grab his head in pain, not even noticing he'd actually fallen off his horse as the animal had reared up rather suddenly.

Zorro gave a soft groan as he sat up, shaking his head to clear it. Blinking, he frowned as realization washed over him. The cries in his mind were now eerily silent. "Oh no." He whispered.

Toronado pawed the ground, looking in the direction of the hacienda.

Zorro nodded, climbing back into the saddle. He did not need a mindlink to tell him his horse was thinking the same thought he was. Something terrible had just happened, and they had to get to Cassie.

By the time horse and rider reached the hacienda, the cries had long since ceased, and a feeling of dread was in the pit of his stomach as Zorro raced into Cassie's room, without even bothering to remove his mask.

Felipe looked up from where he sat in a chair beside the bed, looking confused. The bed in front of him was empty. Cassie was gone.

(_AN: I must confess, I thought of ending the chap here. However, as you've all waited this long for an update, and will more than likely kill me for it, this will continue instead. . . .at least until you know just a little more about what's happening here--Cas)_

"What happened?" Zorro asked the pale faced boy.

Felipe shook his head and started signing.

Zorro watched, translating out loud. "You heard her scream, you came in here . . . " He paused, watching. "She said something . . . 'Star Light,' and then she vanished?"

Felipe nodded, then went on, pointing to his right side.

"She was in pain as if something in her side was hurting?"

The boy nodded again, before he continued, wide eyed.

"Do I think the Alcalde hurt Harley?"

Felipe nodded.

Zorro was quiet as he consisdered this. "I suppose you've got a point." He admitted after a bit. "She did say something about the Pack being connected by one mind, and that when one was hurt, they all felt it." He paused, then stared in realization. "And that she could travel with the speed of thought. That would explain her vanishing."

Felipe's eyes went wider, and he frantically motioned toward the pueblo.

"You're right. We'd better get there fast." Zorro concluded. "Even if she's not there, we better go anyway. If whatever happened to Cassie affected us this bad, there's no telling what happened to Victoria and Mendoza." He paused. "Saddle two horses. I'll change before I go. My father's in town, and he'll be expecting me to make an appearence."

* * *

In the back room of the tavern, Don Alejandro was helping Victoria off the floor. He too, had heard the wolf, as well as the girl's scream. Indeed the cries had nearly caused him to choke on his water as he jumped.

However, the sound of dishes crashing to the floor caused him to snap out of his shock long enough to run into the kitchen to help Victoria.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" He asked, helping her off the floor, and into a chair, avoiding as much of the broken glass as possible.

Victoria shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Something terrible has happened, Don Alejandro." She whispered, horrified. "Something's happened to Cassandra."

Alejandro frowned, remembering Cassandra was incapable of screaming. "Are you sure?" He asked, shivering as he remembered the howl.

Victoria ignored him, shaking her head, her face almost white. "She's hurt. Something aweful."

"Cassandra was asleep at the hacienda." He murmured, then his face paled. "And I saw the Alcalde leave the tavern with the strangest look just a moment ago. He'd come in, looking for you, then he just left."

Victoria's head shot up. "Just a while ago?"

Alejandro nodded. "I'd assumed he'd spoken to you."

She shook her head. "Zorro was here just a bit ago. He was talking to me about the wolf. That he and Cassandra would do something about it." She was sounding more and more hysterical. "If he heard anything about Cassandra being involved with it, he'd--" She trailed off, letting more tears fall. "We have to find her!"

Victoria jumped up, pulling Don Alejandro after her. "If he's done something to her, those wolves will _kill_ him!"

Don Alejandro frowned in confusion, allowing himself to be lead. Diego had mentioned Cassandra's interest in the wolf, but obviously, there was a lot more to the story than he'd been told. Someone definitely was going to have to do some explaining soon.

* * *

The pair did not get far. As they stepped out of the tavern, they were met with the sight of Diego standing with Felipe, Mendoza, and the Alcalde in front of the tent that contained the wolf. The group was arguing.

"Diego!" Victoria called, drawing his attention as she ran over with Alejandro behind her. "Where is she? What's happened?!" She turned on Ramone and glared. "What did you do to her?!"

Diego quickly grabbed her arm, placing himself between her and the Alcalde, as his father also stepped in.

Ramone glared back just as fierce. "I've done absolutely _nothing_!" He defended. "**YOU**, on the other hand, have been conspiring with that girl since she came here! Planning all this time to come in with _Zorro_ to release that beast!"

"Eh, Alcalde I really think--"

"Oh shut up Mendoza!" Ramone snapped.

"But Alcalde-" Mendoza stopped, seeing his glare.

Around them, the residents of the pueblo were staring at the group, gasping.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alcalde!" Alejandro broke in. "Zorro would never endanger the people by letting that animal go here."

"Oh really, Don Alejandro, how naive you truely are." Ramone put in, evenly. "I heard it myself when Zorro was confessing it all to the Senorita here."

"That's a lie!" Don Alejandro objected. "Tell them, Victoria."

Victoria was speechless as she glanced around at the people. She looked at Don Alejandro, then turned to Diego for help.

Alejandro, seeing the look, let his mouth fall open. "You were not seriously planning to release that wild animal _here_?!" He whispered to Diego, fiercly.

The people gathered around them burst out in a series of objections, and shouting.

"**QUIET**!!" Diego shouted in a forceful tone, that was very unlike him. He moved over to block Victoria from the angry shouting.

As the pueblo quieted, Diego went on. "The animal does not belong here." He told them quietly. "It belongs to Cassandra. If he is released, he will go to her and she will take him home with her, quietly. No harm or damage will be done to the Pueblo."

The people looked at one another, doubtfully.

"How do you know it belongs to her?" One of the men asked, sounding doubtful.

"Because I have seen her with it." Diego answered, calmly. "Not one person in this pueblo could get near it until she came here. That animal knows her well, and I believe she is telling the truth. She will not let anyone get hurt."

"Rubbish." Ramone spat out. "The first time she came in there, that thing nearly took her arm off, I saw it. You let that thing out, and it will destroy the whole pueblo, and kill anyone who gets in its way. You and Zorro may believe that vagrant, but I'm not willing to risk the lives of my people just because some mute vagrant girl thinks caging animals is cruel."

This statement was met with cheers and nods of agreement.

Diego sighed, grinding his teeth.

"Not here." Victoria whispered for his ears alone. "We cannot say more. It's no use."

"The animal stays in its cage!" Ramone announced, in a reassuring tone.

"Don Diego." Mendoza whispered under his breath. "I think you should see this."

Casting a glance at Ramone, Diego followed Mendoza into the tent. Victoria and Alejandro quickly joined them.

"Go on about your business!" The Alcalde told the people. "We'll take care of this, without endangering the lives of you, my people."

As he finished, he turned and stepped into the tent with the rest of the group.

In the tent the group was met with an incredible sight. Harley was laying on the floor of the cage on his left side. He was panting, and appeared to be in pain.

Ramone, ignoring the animal, turned on Diego. "Where is she?"

Diego, eyeing the wolf thoughtfully, looked at him. "She's gone."

"Gone where?!" Ramone demanded.

Felipe nudged Diego and started signing.

"What's he saying?" Mendoza asked, staring.

"At the hacienda, she was holding her side before she vanished." Diego murmured, thinking. "And the Pack is connected by one mind. . ."

Felipe went on.

"Star Light." Diego remembered.

Victoria's eyes widened. "You think another wolf was hurt."

"She's gone home." Diego finished.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Alejandro asked, pointedly.

"Well I for one am dying to know." Ramone agreed, with a glare.

Diego sighed. "The Pack is connected by one mind." He explained. "When one is injured, they all feel it." He motioned to Harley. "It's why they screamed at the same time."

"I was under the impression she was mute." Ramone remarked, flatly.

"We never asked if she _could_ speak." Diego pointed out. "She only informed us that she _didn't _speak. She just chooses not to, communicating by telepathy instead of speaking."

"Then that was her singing." Alejandro concluded.

Diego nodded. "She has a habit of singing to the moon. It's something about the wolfpack." He looked at Felipe. "Felipe heard her say 'Starlight.' I'd be willing to assume one of her wolves is named Starlight."

"How did Felipe hear it?" Ramone objected. "Or is he lying about it, too?"

Felipe glared at Ramone.

"She's telepathic!" Victoria reminded him, pointedly. "He heard it in his mind. He was at the hacienda when it happened."

"Starlite is the Beta Queen." Mendoza suddenly interrupted. He was staring at Harley, who was staring back at him, directly into his eyes. "She's dying."

The group stared at him.

Ramone's eyes narrowed. "So even _you_ are in on this." He seethed. "I believe I've heard enough. You are all under arrest for conspiracy. LANCERS!!"

Don Alejandro watched helplessly, as the soldiers escourted Victoria, Felipe, Diego, and Mendoza toward the prison. He was still completely baffled at what had taken place, and unsure of how to respond, as his eyes met Diego's.

"Do not let anyone near enough to touch that animal, and do NOT let them hurt him!" Diego pleaded.

Alejandro nodded, stepping back.

Ramone gave a sly grin, as he watched them go, then just as suddenly frowned as he heard Zorro's voice in his mind. _You will regret the day you brought that animal to this pueblo._

**End Chapter Six**

_For my wonderful readers who have stuck with this story, it will cheer you to know, that I have now in my head the direction this story is going and I do know how it's ending, so I have already started the next chapter and hopefully the next updates will follow much sooner than the last ones._

_Until then, let me know what you think, and thankyou for the encouragement and your comments thus far. There is still more to come.--Cassi_

_I would also like to announce...for those who have not yet seen it, there are several drawings posted online of the wolfgirl, and I will also announce that the cover picture to this story is also about to be uploaded online. There will be a link to the picture on my bio page as soon as I get it posted for those who wish to see it. Again, let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven "The Spike of Death"**_

_**Diary of the Wolfgirl--May, 1822 (The Neverwoods)**_

_Tonight as the moons shine high, we sing again_

_the song of death. A single spike of steele from an_

_Indian's bow was fired upon Starlite, the Beta _

_Queen. We have done all we can for her, but in_

_our hearts, as well as our minds, we know she will_

_not survive the night. Midnight will die with her,_

_as he cannot survive without her. Once lifemated,_

_their fates are bound as one._

_Our single worry was for the survival of the pups_

_she carried. Two were dead when the spike struck._

_Three remain yet, but they are weak even now._

_Only one shows any sign of survival. She will be _

_taken in by Crea, daughter of Nightmare and_

_Moonbeam. If she lives the night, she shall be_

_lifemated to Harley, and she shall be called, "She_

_Who Survived The Spike."_

**Los Angeles, California 1822: Two days before the Full Moon**

Harley sighed heavily, as he laid down to sleep, his muzzle settled between his front paws. He was a foolish pup for leaving, he now saw the truth. The adventure he had so eagerly looked forward to was nothing but a disappointment.

In his side, he could feel the pain of the spike of steele, that had pierced the beta queen. The once proud Starlite was now silent to his mind, as she and her life's mate had died together. Thier bodies would be burned to ashes in the clearing where the wolves danced. Together, they would blow off into the wind.

Of the three surviving pups, two were already dying. The third, destined to be his. He should have been there to see her born.

Using only his eyes, Harley looked around the tent. He could hear the Angry human that held him captive laughing in joyful glee. Stupid human. The fool actually believed he had won. He would soon see the error of his ways. The full moon was fast approaching, and Harley did not have to be outside to see it. He could feel it coming in his bones, his soul, and his heart.

The dance would come with it. Their dance was ancient to their kind. For ages, wolves had sang to the full moon.

In the days of his captivity, Harley had done some thinking. Indeed, he'd had nothing but his own thoughts for company in the early moments after his capture. He finally realized what his father had been trying to tell him before he'd left. Harley had a responsibity to the Pack. He had his future and the future of the Pack that would somday be under his own command to consider. Wandering from the Woods was something a young pup would do, and Harley was no longer a young pup. At six months old, he was old enough to hunt for the Pack and prowl the Woods for intruders.

Realization dawned on Harley as the first thoughts of the One who would soon be his entered his mind. It was time to grow up. She needed him to grow up.

* * *

Sitting at one of the tables outside the tavern, Diego groaned inwardly, watching Ramone, as he practically strutted out of his quarters. After being held in jail for a full day, Felipe, Diego, Victoria, and Mendoza had been released. Cassandra had not yet returned. . . naturally, the Alcalde had a bright grin on his face, and was actually whistling, happily.

Unlike the Alcalde, Diego knew the battle over the wolf was not yet over. Cassie would return, it was plainly obvious, and yet, there was Luis Ramone, acting as if he had not a care in the world.

Mendoza had been banned from guarding Harley and the Corporal Gomez had been ordered to make sure the wolf was fed, dispite Mendoza's protests that the wolf did not want food. The meals, of course, were left untouched.

Victoria exited the tavern, and cast a look over at the tent before collecting the dishes in front of Diego. Her tavern was empty of customers, with the exception of Mendoza and a few of his men. Most of the others in the pueblo had turned the cold shoulder on her for trying to have the wolf set free.

Victoria eyed the Alcalde, with a disgusted look. "Does he actually think she's not coming back?" She commented, shaking her head.

"It appears he does." Diego responded, distantly.

"Do you think things in her woods are alright?"

"Mendoza said that was a Death Song that Harley was singing last night." Diego remembered. "I would guess that things are not well with the Pack."

"She _will_ come back, won't she?"

Diego finally turned to meet her gaze. "I have no doubt that she will." He replied. "And it will be before the full moon."

"What's going to happen to the pueblo if the Alcalde doesn't give him back, Diego?"

Diego took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring look. "He will give the wolf back if I have to go in there myself, and _break_ that cage open."

Victoria stared at him. Rare were the occasions when Diego actually showed a temper.

Diego, realizing what he'd just said, gave a shrug. "I'm sure Zorro will have his hands full protecting the people." He put in, quickly. "He might need some help this time."

Victoria nodded in agreement. "Diego, we have to evacuate the people before she comes back." She told him, worried. "There are children in this pueblo, and innocent people."

"The way the people feel about that wolf being released, that may be a bit difficult." Diego remarked, thoughtfully. "Then again, we've got two days to figure out a way to do that."

"Just tell them an entire _Pack_ of those animals is coming." Victoria pointed out. "And if what we've heard is true, the others are much bigger then that one." She shivered at the thought.

Watching Victoria take his dishes inside, Diego frowned. She had a point.

* * *

**The Neverwoods, May 1822**

It was the middle of the night, as Cassie sat on the cliff overlooking the Neverwoods. In the light of the six moons, she could see as if it were daytime. Starlite and Midnight were now gone and four of their five pups had died with them. Fortunately, Spike was doing well, with Crea taking care of her. It was good that way. She would live for them.

Shadow and Crea had assumed the duties of the Beta King and Queen. They had a three pups of their own, in addition to Spike. When the Pack was called, Crea would remain in the Woods to care for the newborn pups. The Indian who had shot the wolf was now dead. When the other indians had found out what he'd done, they had thrown the offender into the Woods to keep from becomming victims themselves.

The Arrogant Human Ramone had thought he'd won. He actually believed he has bested the Wolfgirl. A small predatary smile curved on Cassie's lips. He would learn. It would soon be time to return. She would not leave Harley to these ignorant humans. Not now.

She would return. And this time, she would return without a disguise. She would come boldly, in her true form. The Ramone human would have one chance before she would summon the Pack. When the Pack stood before him, flanking her sides, she would demand the release of Harley. Assuming he still refused after that, not even Cassie herself would be able to stop the slaughter when it started. Neverwolves were fierce, uncaring of whomever should get in the way of their own family. They killed without remorse, without fear.

Standing now, on the moonlit cliffside, Cassie stared out at the Woods below. She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. Perhaps the wolves killed without remorse, but Cassie herself could sense the pain of those around her. Just as she had in the town destroyed so long ago. She could still hear the screams inside her head. . . .

**End Chapter Seven**

_A/N I apologize for the long delay. I've been so busy and really my writing is seriously suffering for it. As I said, I DO know how this is going to end. There will be two more Chapters. The next will cover the night of the Full Moon, and the one after is merely an Epilogue. I want to thank my dedicated readers, who have kept up the pestering me through emails and reviews to finish this story. Without you...well, this story would have ended long ago. _

_For you my readers, and the members of the New World Zorro discussion and Fanfiction groups, I WILL finish this story. I know this chapter is rather short after all this time, but I am on a role and I have resolved to finish it this time, so check back soon. The ending will shortly follow._

_Thanks again, all of you. I really appreciate your help and encouragement._

_--Cassi_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: The Full Moon**_

_**Diary of the Wolfgirl: May 1822 (The Neverwoods)**_

_**The Full moon arrives tonight in the Pueblo of**_

_**Los Angeles. The time to leave is fast approaching.**_

_**The Pack stands ready to fight. I know that Diego**_

_**Fox and Victoria are preparing for my arrival.**_

_**They will do what is in their power to prevent**_

_**the slaughter of the town. I must return. **_

_**Harley calls. It is time.**_

**Los Angeles, California 1822: the night of the Full moon**

Evening was fast approaching and Cassandra had yet to make her appearance. Diego stood in the entry to the hacienda, thinking. He was trying to figure out how he and Zorro could appear at the same time again. His father was expecting Diego to join him in town tonight. There was no way he could pretend to stay home. Not with the way he'd gotten himself involved.

He had packed Zorro's things into Tornado's saddlebags, just in case. That seemed to be the only thing he could do. Felipe caught up with him as he was headed out the door, lost in thought.

A tug at his sleeve brought him back to the present. "What is it?" He asked his servant boy.

Felipe pointed at the eastern horizon.

The full moon was already rising. Cassie could arrive at any minute.

Felipe signed a question to him as they mounted their horses.

"Do I think she will wait until the sun has set?"

Felipe nodded.

"I don't know." Diego replied, as they rode toward the pueblo.

The sun was low on the horizon, but not quite near setting yet. In the pueblo, Victoria and Don Alejandro were trying to evacuate the children and the innocents, they both knew.

Whether or not the people would listen, was another story entirely. Zorro had ridden to the center of town earlier that day to warn of the impending doom. He did not mention releasing Harley, but he _did_ warn the townsfolk that the Pack was coming to get him.

Despite this, Ramone had refused to move the animal.

As Felipe and Diego entered the pueblo, they were relieved to note that many wagons had left the town. The people were taking their children to safety.

Ramone was standing in the square, glaring at them all.

Diego shook his head, with a sigh. "Some people never learn." He muttered, under his breath.

Victoria and Don Alejandro moved to greet the two new arrivals.

"Did you see her yet?" Victoria asked.

Felipe shook his head and Diego replied. "No. But the sun has not set completely yet."

"And what even makes you think she's coming back?" Ramone sneered, unimpressed.

"The fact that the Prince of their Pack is still in your cage." Diego remarked, pointedly.

Ramone rolled his eyes and walked off, toward his office.

"That must be an act of some sort. He _can't_ be that unworried." Diego remarked, thoughtfully.

"The lancers are all on high alert." Don Alejandro informed him, pointing at all the armed Lancers, standing guard around the pueblo.

"You don't suppose they mean to shoot her on sight, do you?" Victoria asked, worried.

Diego frowned. "I'm not sure they can."

"What do you mean?" His father asked staring.

"It was in the man's diary that she was carrying." Diego explained. "They _tried_ shooting her. For some reason, it didn't work."

"How didn't it work?" Don Alejandro asked, not understanding. "Are you saying she could stop a pistol ball?"

"I'm not sure how it works." Diego replied. "The diary wasn't exactly clear. The man who wrote it did not survive to finish it."

"_There's _a comforting thought." Don Alejandro muttered.

"That wolf needs to be released." Diego put in, staring at the tent. "If she _can_ stop a pistol ball, the lancers are defenseless. She could slaughter them all."

"I think we should wait for Zorro." Victoria spoke up, trying to hold him back.

"I'm not sure Cassie is going to wait for Zorro before she starts the battle." Diego remarked, pulling away and walking toward the tent.

At the opening of the tent, Corporal Gomez stopped Diego with his rifle. "I'm under orders not to let you in to see the animal, Don Diego." The Corporal told him, bluntly.

They both turned at the sound of frantic murmuring. Approximately fifty yards from the pueblo entrance, the dust was blowing in a circular pattern.

Ramone, at the sound of the voices, ran from his office, and stared at the dust devil.

Within the dust, a lone figure appeared. She still wore her cloak, but the rest of her had changed. She was now dressed in the doe-skin garb Diego and Victoria had seen before, and her features had returned to their normal state. Everyone in the plaza saw her pointed ears, slit pupils, and the wolf-mark on her forehead. She carried a single sword as she walked, determinedly through the entryway.

She stood before Ramone and looked directly into his eyes. _You will release my wolf. _She ordered.

Diego glanced at Victoria, Felipe and Mendoza, noticing they could all hear her mind spoken directive. Apparently, the mind-link had returned with her.

Ramone started to laugh. "Shoot her." He ordered, backing away.

The lancers took aim, and Cassie whipped off her cloak. She was dancing before anyone knew what was going on. As the song began, every animal in the pueblo shied in pure terror. Horses broke free of their bindings, and riders were thrown.

Diego turned back to Felipe, seeing him trying frantically to hold down their horses. "Let them GO!" He shouted, knowing that Victoria would assume Felipe would hear him in his mind.

Don Alejandro, hearing Diego yelling, quickly snatched Felipe away from the horses, as they thundered away from the pueblo.

They all turned to watch as Cassie sang. Though the language was _not _Spanish or English, there were a few people in the pueblo who could actually understand what she was singing about. The movements of her body in the dance and the motions of her hands were almost in a sign language.

_**--**_

The lancers repeatedly fired their weapons at the girl, but to no avail. Once the song had started, the gunshots were useless. What happened to the pistol balls, nobody knew; but not one of them ever hit Cassie.

Felipe watched Cassie's dancing. He saw her hand motion to the rising moon, then the setting sun, then again to the circle of dust blowing around her. Over her head, her hand swept a circular motion as if she were swinging a lasso, but the hand was open, as if beckoning, while the other hand motioned to the circle on the ground.

She seemed to be calling them from above. Remembering what Diego had said of where she had come, Felipe had no doubt her home was amongst the stars that were slowly appearing in the night sky. Looking up, he suddenly spied one star, glowing brighter all the time, just to the right of the North Star.

"What is it?" Victoria asked him, knowing he would hear her.

He motioned up to the glowing star, and then turned her attention to the dance. _She is speaking in sign language. _He told her.

Victoria stared, watching her, realizing Felipe was right. According to the motions of her hands, she was singing of the wolves as being bound to her. It was as if she and the Pack were one in the same. Then she went back to the circle, beckoning from sky to the ground, and as she called out for the wolves for the third time, the dust around her stirred again.

The people in the pueblo stared in horror as the tracks of wolves appeared in the dust, along with the howls that were becoming louder by the second.

Diego shook himself, turned back toward the tent and ran.

In the entryway, Corporal Gomez was staring in shock as Cassie continued singing with the wolves, now visibly running around her. When Diego entered, he again pointed the gun at him, although this time, he looked less sure of himself.

Diego looked from the Corporal to the rifle, then back at the wolves in the plaza. "Shoot me." He snapped, pushing the Corporal aside.

Behind him, Sergeant Mendoza ran into the tent. "Madre de Dios! Do you _see_ the size of those things?!" He cried, panicking.

"We have to get him out of here." Diego told him quickly, approaching the cage, where Harley was howling in anger at not being in the circle. "Where's the key?"

"The Alcalde has it." Gomez told him, terrified.

Diego groaned, and then snatched the Corporal's gun. "Get back." He ordered, taking aim at the lock.

The two exchanged a glance and quickly fled the tent as the gun went off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Out in the plaza, Victoria and Alejandro heard the gunshot, and seeing the officers run from the tent, started to rush toward it. They jumped back fast, as Harley burst through the entryway, and ran to where the Pack was now standing, flanking Cassie's sides as she approached Luis Ramone.

Diego walked, slowly out of the tent, dropping the rifle as he met up with his father and Victoria. "What's going on?" He asked, uncertainly, looking exhausted.

"I'm not sure." Don Alejandro replied.

Ramone stared as Cassie grabbed him by his lapels, holding the sword to his throat.

"Cassandra!" Diego shouted, moving forward.

Barely acknowledging Diego's presence, Cassie released the Alcalde, and looked deeply into his eyes. _I tell you this once and only once. _Victoria heard in mind-speech . . . but the rest of it was apparently for the Alcalde's ears alone, because she heard nothing more as Ramone frowned, confused, but obviously listening to her.

The people in the pueblo plaza could only stare as it appeared the Wolfgirl was communicating silently to the Alcalde. Not one heard anything, even when she returned her sword to its sheath, and left him standing there.

Ramone, staring blankly after her, backed away. He seemed to have had no idea what she had meant, and yet, he made no move to go after her.

The wolves behind her did not move. Harley had rejoined what could only be his parents; the largest pair of wolves in the entire Pack.

Victoria frowned. Did Diego releasing the animal stop the attack? And what was it that Cassie had told the Alcalde? He seemed to look completely speechless, which was very odd for him.

Cassie turned, eyeing the lancers, who were still posted around the pueblo. As she did this, every lancer dropped his gun to the ground. Not one of them made any move to attack.

Seeing this Cassie turned to the wolves and nodded. At her signal, the entire Pack turned and ran toward the entryway to the pueblo. As they reached the place Cassie had first appeared, they all vanished, their howls echoing across the desert.

The people in the plaza were finally able to breathe their first sigh of relief since the animal had first arrived.

Cassie turned to leave, and then stopped, frowning. Looking alarmed, she stared directly at Diego.

Diego did not meet her gaze, much to Victoria's surprise. In fact, it seemed he was having trouble focusing at all. Before Cassie could even approach, he collapsed to the ground gasping, as if he could not breathe.

"Diego!" Victoria cried, frantically.

Don Alejandro knelt beside his son, trembling. "Diego, what is it?"

Cassie knelt beside him, and drew a dagger. In seconds, she had sliced his sleeve open, revealing three small inflamed scratches.

Victoria's face turned white. "Is- is that the poison?" She asked, uncertain, and yet terrified.

Cassie met her gaze. _Yes. He will not be able to breathe. Tornado comes now._

"What poison?" Don Alejandro demanded, not hearing the mind-speech.

"The wolves, they are poisonous." Victoria told him, tears streaking her face. "Harley must have scratched him when he opened the cage."

Tornado's cry interrupted them as the stallion rode into the pueblo, without a rider. Odd, that his master would not be with him, Victoria mused, frowning. Where was Zorro? Had he been thrown off when the horses had stampeded away?

_Put him on the horse now! _Cassie ordered, interrupting any whispers about Zorro.

By the time Diego was loaded onto the horse, he was unconscious. Cassie leapt up behind him and Tornado took off at break-neck speed . . . . and just as quickly as she had appeared, she and Tornado vanished . . . and with them Diego was also gone.

Don Alejandro stared after them. "Diego." He whispered, as he collapsed to the ground in despair. "No, oh no." He moaned.

"There is a cure." Victoria told him as she knelt beside him.

"Do you know that for sure?" The old Don asked, quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"Zorro said that Tornado told him it could only be found in the Woods where the Neverwolves live." Victoria replied.

"And where exactly is that?" Don Alejandro asked, staring at the place they had vanished.

Victoria looked at the ground. "I don't know." She admitted. "I was told that it had six moons, so I didn't think it could be anywhere near here.

"Six moons?" Mendoza asked, suddenly. "That would mean it's on some other world!"

The group cast a look up toward the heavens, in silence. Each one wondering the same thing. Would they ever see Diego again?

"How would Tornado know of such things?" Don Alejandro asked after a moment of silence. "And how would he _tell_ Zorro about it?"

Victoria met his gaze. "Cassandra talks to her wolves with her mind." She explained. "When she came, she was able to communicate the same with Diego, Zorro, Felipe, and I. Because of this, Zorro was able to talk to Tornado. He said that the Wolf Girl was a legend amongst the animals. They all knew of her, but had never seen her. He had only heard what was in the legend. Zorro checked Harley's claws to find out if it were true."

"And he couldn't bother to tell Diego?!" Don Alejandro demanded, angry.

"Diego knew." Victoria replied slowly.

"So the wolf scratched him for letting him out." Alejandro replied, thoughtful. "A fine way to say thank you, I would think!"

"I think it was an accident, Don Alejandro." Mendoza put in, quietly. "I don't think Harley even realized he'd done anything."

"Cassie would not let Diego die." Victoria told Alejandro, sternly. "She didn't mean for it to happen, anyone could see that."

"And she would not have taken him with her unless she intended to help him." Mendoza added. "I guess that means she will bring him back from where ever she took him."

"Where ever that is." Don Alejandro retorted, drily.

Felipe tapped Victoria and pointed upward toward the sky.

"He's right." She agreed.

"About what?"

"There was one star earlier when she was singing that was brighter than any others." Victoria told them, and motioned to the star near the North Star, which was now very small and dull.

"How could that have six moons?" Mendoza asked eyeing the little star.

"You don't know how far away that is." Victoria reminded him.

Don Alejandro sighed. "I need to get some sleep." He finally replied, defeated. "Please remember to pray for my son."

Victoria and Mendoza nodded.

Off to the side, Felipe had listened to the exchange. He too was worried. He knew Cassie would not forget Diego had helped her, but down inside, he also knew that a human being could not be without air for very long before he died, and Diego had not been breathing when they'd loaded him onto Tornado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In his office, Luis Ramone had completely ignored what had happened after Cassie had released him. He had blankly walked back into his office and shut the door. Sitting at his desk, he frowned, thinking.

Chewing his lip, he pulled out a pen and paper. Carefully, he wrote down the words she had told him.

_"The secret you seek leads only to death._

_When one life shall end, and another begin._

_That which was whole, shall only be half._

_When destiny calls you, again you will live._

_And then, only then, will they learn to forgive."_

Confused, Ramone stared at the paper. What on earth was this supposed to mean? Was he going to die over a secret? And what secret was it that she was talking about? The only secret he'd ever wanted to know was the identity of Zorro. Did she mean that it was going to kill him to find out? And what was that part about coming back to life? And what would only be half? Half of what?!

Shaking himself, he folded the paper and placed it into his desk. Perhaps he would figure it out later. Without a word, Ramone stood, and walked, almost in a trance, into his quarters. He didn't even bother to look outside before he wrenched his boots off and collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep before he could even take off his clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: "A Future Promise"**

**Diary of the Wolfgirl/ The Neverwoods; May 1822**

**As I sit here at the cliff top overlooking the Neverwoods,**

**I have a lot to think about. Diego-Fox is nearly recovered**

**his injury. He seems to understand it was purely **

**accidental that he was hurt. Harley has already **

**apologized, and although Diego-Fox assures him he**

**holds nothing against Harley, Harley still feels **

**badly about it. **

**We will be returning Diego-Fox to his people as soon**

**as night falls. I will leave with him something that**

**will tie into his future. I know not how, and I know**

**not why, but I have a strong leading to leave with him**

**the Fire Amulet. Diego-Fox is not the Warrior who will**

**awaken the Amulet's sleep, but I believe Los Angeles **

**is the place where it will be awakened, so therefore I will **

**leave it in Diego-Fox's keep. He will protect it. **

**When the Day of the Amulet arrives and they are all**

**finally awakened from their sleep, we shall all meet **

**again, but there will be a new evil to fight. Yet, still**

**I sense that those days are still a great many years **

**away.**

**Night is falling. It is time to go.**

**The Neverwoods in the Home of the Neverwolves**

* * *

Diego opened his eyes and sat up. He seemed to be more aware this time, he noted. He knew he had been in this make-shift bed of leaves for more than a day now, but he couldn't recall more than half of it.

According to the She-wolf who had been looking after him when Cassie was not available, he had been delirious and feverish from the Neverwolf poison. He knew Harley felt bad that he'd gotten hurt, but really, all Diego cared was that Victoria and the people in the Pueblo were unharmed.

Diego looked around the den. No sign of Cassie. Over in the corner, a mother wolf sat with four pups greedily nursing. Beside her, Harley was seated, watching intently, the smallest pup. This was Spike, Diego somehow knew. The pup who had survived when her mother had been killed.

After having seen the way these animals acted around each other, Diego wondered how anyone could ever consider them to be the cold, heartless creatures they were made out to be. No, he could never hold anything against Harley. He had only done what was in his instincts to do. It was the humans who had made the mistake of underestimating the power of the Pack.

Standing up, Diego looked around the den again. None of the wolves was even giving him a second glance. Slowly, he walked toward the entryway. He stepped out of the den, into a massively wooded area. The trees were so thick, he couldn't see any part of the sky.

_I was wondering when you were going to get up. _A voice spoke up in his mind.

Diego turned his head. Tornado stood beside a very thick trunked redwood, munching on grass.

"Tornado." Diego spoke up, grinning. "How are you, old friend?"

_I like this place._ The horse replied in mind speech. _It is very peaceful. I cannot imagine why Harley would ever want to leave it._

_I don't think he knew what the world was like outside of these woods. _Diego responded, as he looked around. _Have you seen Cassie?_

_She is on the cliff top. _Tornado answered, tossing his head in the general direction. _But she is coming back down. She says it is time for us to go back home. They are worried about us there._

* * *

**LOS ANGELES, CA MAY 1822, DE LA VEGA HACIENDA IN ZORRO'S CAVE**

Felipe woke with a start hearing Tornado's snort above him. He'd gone to the Cave to be alone and think, and he had fallen asleep on a bed of straw. Looking up, he saw Tornado's nose and the horse backed up slightly.

Felipe jumped up and looked around, but the horse was without a rider. He frowned, until a voice entered his mind.

_Come into the hacienda. Diego-Fox is returned and wishes to see you before he is sent to bed, and Zorro can come out._

Grinning, Felipe ran over to the peep-hole, finding no one in the room, he snuck through secret door and ran to the entry way where Don Alejandro was hugging his son.

Cassie stood off to the side with her own smile and gave him a nod. _He will be fine. Does not worry, but I would like to speak to you, Zorro, Victoria, and Sergeant Mendoza alone later tonight._

Felipe nodded.

**LOS ANGELES, PUEBLO, MAY 1822**

Victoria sighed as she swept the floor inside the tavern, well after closing time. It had been almost two days and Diego, Tornado, nor Zorro had been seen since Cassie and her Pack had vanished. The Alcalde had actually slept for a full twenty-four hours after she'd left and seemed to have little memory of anything after when Cassie had spoken only for his ears. He did not find out about Diego until he awakened a day and a half later, when Mendoza had quietly told him.

Although Ramone had expressed his sympathy to Don Alejandro, it was unclear as to whether he truly meant it. Ramone had little hope for Diego returning at all.

As for Victoria, she had done some thinking to herself in the quiet hours of the night after Diego had vanished. Serious thinking. Zorro had never appeared the night of the Full Moon, only his horse, who had come at Cassie's command. Then Zorro had also not been seen since the vanishing. Somehow Victoria knew that had Zorro been able, he would have come to see her after the events of the Pack's would-be attack. Most people of the Pueblo had agreed that Zorro had been likely thrown from his horse when the wolves had arrived, and not made it in time to the Pueblo to help, but they decided that he must have seen everything was alright and stayed out of sight.

Victoria herself, had another theory. There had been too much evidence. Actions Diego had made in the times he actually acted on his emotions before he covered it up . . . hints he had dropped to her at times, and even hints Zorro had dropped to her back when she had taken a bullet in his place. Somehow she realized what she had already known since the night the illusive Fox had broken her and Don Alejandro out of jail. Zorro had been in the plaza the night the Pack came, and Zorro, indeed, had saved them all by releasing Harley. Yet, this time, he had acted without his mask.

As the sly smile crept across her lips, as she lay in her bed, looking through the open window at the almost full moon above, Victoria almost laughed. She would never reveal to anyone what she knew, not even to Diego himself. She would keep the illusion Diego had created hidden deeply within her heart, until the day came when they would finally declare their love. Only then would she reveal she had already known.

A noise on the roof above caused her to jump, startled, but as the figure darkened the light of the opened window, she sat up, revealing she was fully dressed and waiting.

"I knew you'd be coming back sooner or later." She whispered, throwing off the sheet.

Zorro grinned. "Cassie has returned with Diego and Tornado." He informed her, with a bow of greeting and a kiss on her hand. "She commands our presence at the De la Vega Hacienda, and I came to get you. I believe she has something to say."

"Oh thank God." Victoria breathed, allowing him to lead her out the window, and help her down to a waiting Tornado. "Is Diego able to receive a visitor?" She asked, as they rode out of the Pueblo.

"I believe Diego was sent straight to bed." Zorro replied, softly. "He has been through a rough recovery and Don Alejandro wanted him to sleep through the night at least, before seeing anyone."

"Oh I see." Victoria responded, with a secretive smile her companion did not see. "I'll come to see him in the morning then."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Zorro responded.

**EPILOGUE**

In the aftermath of the entire adventure, the people of Los Angeles were finally able to get back to their normal routine. After Don Alejandro and (they thought) Diego had gone off to bed, Cassie spoke alone to the humans who had helped her most. Although Diego was not present at the time, Cassie did mention he also heard and was part of the prophecy she was bestowing upon them all.

She placed in the hands of Zorro, a red Amulet, with strange markings around the sides. The markings, in the common tongue read, _"Fire burns forth to the Warrior True."_

After handing him this and telling him to bury it where none would find it, she spoke for their ears alone a prophecy, as she touched them on the forehead, one by one; Zorro, Victoria, Felipe, Mendoza, and Tornado.

"_The Amulet of Fire, I leave in your keep;_

_Until the Day when the Warrior awakens its sleep._

_At that time, you'll fly, as Part of the Pack;_

_To defend us all from Evil's Attack."_

* * *

The Alcalde never mentioned the message he'd received from Cassie, nor did he ever forget it. And when the time finally came and the secret he'd so longed for did eventually take his life, a single Dark Elf came to his side when all had gone.

The heart was still beating, although the back was broken and the spine was severed, his life could still be saved. But in order for him to recover all his wounds, he would sacrifice half of his humanity and become half Elf. He would eventually return to live in the land of the humans once again, but that is another story and another time.

As for the De la Vegas', in his thanks for saving Diego's life and returning to him his only son, Don Alejandro gave Cassie a black filly. Said to have been sired by Tornado himself, Cassie named the baby Night Mare.

**The End**

* * *

_**To my dear readers who have stuck with this story throughout, and to you who discovered it later and kept on pestering me about finishing it. Thank you for your comments and your advice. It was for all of you that I have finally finished this story . . . a story that has been in the making for over 14 years, back when I first started the original version in a green wire ruled notebook. **_

_**I hope the ending was worth the wait, and as for the continuation of this "When Worlds Collide" posted on Sven's page, although it doesn't yet include the Zorro characters, it DOES include the Wolfgirl. We'll see how it goes about completing it. Sven is the one writing it so no promises as she's stopped completely with the spoofs, but I'll ask about this one. If not I can always try to complete it myself.**_

_**--Thank you for your continued support. **_

_**Cassi (Evilspoofauthor2)**_


End file.
